


Children of the Knight

by epic202, timsspleen



Series: Tuna Chronicles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Character, Asexual Character, Bat Brothers, Batfam Pets, Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Multiverse, Other, POV Third Person, Protective Batfamily (DCU), References galore, Slow Burn, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic202/pseuds/epic202, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timsspleen/pseuds/timsspleen
Summary: In Luna's world, Batman was the worst person to ever exist. But one night both Luna and their partner were sent to another world. But in this world, Batman wasn't the villain but the hero instead.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Dick Grayson & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Original Character(s), Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Original Character(s), Original Character/?, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Original Character(s)
Series: Tuna Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013496
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Emotional Support Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is our first fic posted on here.  
> The struggle was real because we are dumb and can't figure out how to post on this site.  
> Please be nice and leave nice or nice sounding comments as we are delicate.  
> But also very evil ; )
> 
> Cade and Carlie

_Everything is fine. Nothing odd going on here,_ they thought to themselves. Running in Gotham wasn’t uncommon. Running for your life was sadly just as common. In this world, if you were running from Batman… well, dead men tell no tales.

Batman disappeared a few blocks back, and Luna thought they could keep up. The only difference was Batman could fly. Luna could not. Not only that, but their boots were also soaked from the constant rain.

Luna ended up back at the police station. Maybe Luna’s favorite officer (who was also their roommate) could give them a lead. They found him at his desk with mountains of reports and papers to his right and a bag of fast food to his left. His shoulders were hunched in concentration. Luna tried to not sneak up on him lest he ruin his disorganized mess.

They poked the top of his head. “Careful. Stare at those reports too long and you might become one.”

He laughed and looked up at Luna. “I thought that was my line.”

Dick Grayson. His smile made everyone in Gotham swoon. Tim Drake may be the youngest billionaire in Gotham, but Dick was its sweetheart.

Luna shook their head. “Nope. My turn. Speaking of which, any leads?”

He shook his head. “Nada, still no clue why the city’s electrical grid is going haywire. How’d the hunt for Bats go?”

“I lost him around 7th and Robinson. Looked to me like he was headed towards the Haunted House.”

Dick nodded. “Wayne Manor. Didn’t the Drakes live around there a while back?”

Luna put a hand on their hip. “Last I checked, there’s still that kid. Doesn’t he run like over half of Gotham?”

Dick fumbled through some of the reports on his desk. “You think that’s where Batman is going?”

Luna scowled. “What would he want with that stick of a boy?”

“Grayson,” Gotham’s commissioner, Renee Montoya, walked over to his desk. She glanced up at Luna and nodded a greeting. “What kind of trouble are you two causing tonight?”

Luna grinned. “Nothing much, just playing tag with the Bat.”

Renee nodded. “Remember, get back up before you do anything too stupid.”

Dick smiled his contagious smile. “You can trust me, Commissioner. We’ll come back in one piece.”

Renee walked away with a satisfied nod.

Dick pulled his gun out of a locked drawer and holstered it.

“Where’re we going?”

“Pack your bags,” Dick grinned, “We’re headed to Drake Manor.”

“It’s less than twenty minutes away,” Luna pointed out, “why did you say, ‘pack your bags’?”

Dick waved off their question. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a saying, Lu.”

If Luna’s memory was correct, the Drakes and Waynes had the worst history with each other than Montague and Capulet. Why would the sole Drake know anything about a deceased name? Everyone knew Wayne Manor was haunted. That’s why everyone believed they were all dead. So why was Batman suddenly interested?

It was a ways from the city, so Luna was quickly bored. Normally, Dick was the chattiest person they had ever seen. They wondered why he was so quiet.

“Hey, Dick. Why’d you become a cop?”

He grinned that stupid, happy grin that confused the hell out of them. “That’s a random question.”

Luna shrugged.

“When I was a kid, my parents died.” His grin fell as he spoke. “Growing up, I had to take care of myself. I spent most of my time in an orphanage.”

“I’m sorry,” they muttered. Luna knew all too well what it was like to be alone.

Dick shook his head. “It’s alright. When I got older, I befriended this kid. Sweet, bad-mouthed, spunky little kid, but he got into the wrong crowd just to get some food.”

“Sounds like he and I would get along.”

Dick was silent for a few minutes. “I found him on his kitchen floor, lips blue like from an overdose. I called the cops, but it was already too late. From then on I decided not to let that happen to any more kids.”

Luna nodded. “That’s why you spend so much time around orphan kids,” I whispered.

Dick nodded. “Hey, you can’t complain, right? After all, that’s how you and I met.”

Luna tilted their head. “That is very true.”

Dick shook his head. “I still can’t believe I let you talk me into letting you go head-to-head against the biggest serial killer Gotham has seen.”

Luna smirked. “I haven’t died yet. It’s not like you could’ve stopped me anyway.”

“That’s probably true.” Dick stopped the car. “We’re here.”


	2. Hi, I’m a Teenage Billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna meets a grouchy hermit while narrowly missing an encounter with The Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, passengers. This is your Co-Captain Cade speaking. I am pleased to inform you that I do not, in fact, talk like this twenty-four, seven. However, I shall inform you that we're planning on updating this sucker every Monday (American central time.) I'm super excited! We've worked super hard on this (since October if memory serves.) Carlie did all of the world building and headcanons that should or should not be canon. I just wrote everything down and kicked us off. I can't wait for you all to see what we have planned. (Turning it over to you, Carlie.)
> 
> Bonjour! The other Co-Captain Carlie here. So I wanted to thank all those you read/bookmarked/kudos/commented on our first chapter. As Cade mentioned we will be updating every Monday and we have 15 chapter written but only half are edited. Our tumblr usernames are epic202 (Cade) and tims-spleen (Carlie), so come and follow us if you want and we will follow you back. But we might make a tumblr for this fanfic, so if you like that idea please tell us either in the comments or message me on tumblr.

Drake Manor was everything Luna imagined, and that wasn’t a compliment. It was tall, pointed, and ominous. If Wayne Manor was haunted, they figured Drake Manor was possessed. The stone was dark and cold. Security cameras covering every corner of the outside from what I could see. Maybe even some they couldn’t.

“Jeez, this kid ever heard of overkill?” Dick shined his flashlight on the path. The concrete added to the chilliness of the mood.

“Rumor is that he’s been like this since his parents died in that plane crash years ago.” Luna stared at one of the cameras. “Youngest billionaire in Gotham and that’s how he got there? I’ll be honest, that’s sad even by Gotham standards.”

Dick nodded in agreement.

“How old is he again?”

Dick knocked on the massive, wood door. “Around seventeen, I think. He inherited the company when he was thirteen.”

Luna whistled. “Damn. I can’t even remember what I was doing at thirteen.”

They lied. Luna knew exactly what they were doing. It wasn’t something they ever talked about. To this day, they had never seen that much blood.

Luna shuddered at the memory. They couldn’t disassociate right now. They had to focus. Batman was missing and like a spider, that was never good.

Dick knocked on the door again. When no one answered, he sighed. “huh, no one’s home.”

Luna bit their lip. “He’s a shut-in. No one has seen his face. If it wasn’t for the obvious cash lining people’s pockets, he would be a myth.”

“What’s your point?”

“He never leaves,” Luna said. “Unless he’s ignoring you. It is like midnight.”

Dick shrugged. “You have a point. But something’s off. I’m going to check it out.”

They put a hand in front of his chest. “Don’t. You’re on duty. Let me. Plausible deniability, ya know?”

Dick nodded. “Good idea. Be careful though.”

Luna grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Luna ran to the back of the house where the windows were lower. Luna never claimed to be athletic in the slightest, but that never stopped them from climbing every tree possible when they were little. They pried the first window open with their knife and climbed inside.

The inside didn’t reflect the outside in the slightest. Cameras still covered every surface, but it was a total and complete wreck. Mugs, clothes, and the occasional computer part covered the floors up the stairs. Luna somehow made their way through the kitchen to the front entrance. How did one person live in a house this big? Did he get lost? They picked their way through the mess.

Luna listened. There was no sound other than the occasional rush of air from the heater. Forget possessed. This house was just plain abandoned. That is until they made it up the many flights of stairs. They passed by several rooms that looked like they hadn’t been used in years if at all. At the end of the hall, one door was ajar. Luna crept up to it as slowly as they could lest their shadow tipped off the billionaire recluse.

“-not that stupid.” Luna heard a voice inside the room. A dim light as if from a computer bled into the hall.

“Everything is right,” another voice spoke. This voice was deeper, rougher as if he was making it deeper on purpose. “All I need are the specs.”

“No, it’s perfectly simple,” the first voice confirmed. “I’m just not sure why you want to do this. You know it could tear apart your atoms if you don’t do it correctly, right?”

Silence.

“Right, how could I forget? The big bad bat knows all.”

More silence. Luna waited thirty more seconds before they realized the bat was gone. They crept to the door and peered inside. Luna leaned on the doorframe.

The rumors about Tim Drake did nothing for the boy sitting in front of them at his desk. His raven hair rested on his shoulders that slumped forward, classic computer position. They laughed to themselves. Dick’s shoulders did that when he got bored. Luna took another step forward.

They dared not say anything. Luna loved people and could read them like a book, but sometimes people didn’t understand when they did things like this. They didn’t know. They guessed breaking into their billion-dollar houses was a cause for concern.

Tim Drake sighed and leaned his head across the back of his chair. Shit. He caught sight of them but didn’t react, not even a flinch.

He sighed, blowing a strand of hair. “What do you want? I’m taking requests now.”

Luna grinned. Lucky for him, they spoke fluent sarcasm. “Yeah, can I get some info with a side of helpful?”

Drake crossed his arms and turned in his chair. He stared at them with cold, piercing eyes. “Don’t you want your partner in here too?”

Luna grinned. They liked this kid already. “Mind buzzing him in?”

Drake rolled his eyes and pressed one button on his laptop’s keyboard. A few moments later, Dick walked into the room, gun in hand.

Luna pointed. “What’s that for, genius?”

He shrugged as he holstered it. “Emergencies?”

“Right,” Drake turned back to his computer. “What exactly do you need so you can get the hell out of my house?”

“What did Batman want just now?” Luna asked.

Dick stared at me. “Batman was here? Thank God he didn’t see you.”

“He wanted to run some data past me, seeing as I’m the only smart person in Gotham who isn’t in Arkham or should be.” He typed on his keyboard, clearly annoyed, but Luna wasn’t backing off anytime soon.

“What kind of data?”

“Boom tubes, Zeta tubes, portals in general, even some magic, but I told him he would need magical friends for that.”

They huffed a laugh. “I’m sure he loved you for that.”

Drake rubbed his neck. “Yeah, anyway. I told him it was impossible, but I guess he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Where’d he go?” Dick asked. Drake shrugged. “Wayne Manor would be a good place to blow yourself up. Only dumbass teenagers and random bats go there, so no one will bother him.”

Luna nodded. “Fantastic.”

“Unless of course you’re two stupid kids playing the hero and want to get killed too.”

Luna scowled at him. “I’m sorry for invading your personal space with your well-being. Was there anything specific he was planning to do with portals? Did he tell you?”

Drake shook his head. “He’s not a chatty guy.”

Dick nodded. “Makes sense. Come on, Luna. I’ll call dispatch for backup, and we’ll head over there.”

As they followed Dick out of the room, Luna glanced back at the teenaged billionaire. He seemed so bitter and sad. The only thing they wanted to do was hug him, but he didn’t seem the type. Luna couldn’t imagine being alone for this long. It killed them to see someone so young so lonely.


	3. Hikikomori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikikomori (ひきこもり)- acute social withdrawal; a shut in. Or Timothy Jackson Drake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Cade here. Our college's spring break is coming up, so Carlie and I won't see each other. We're debating posting two chapters this week to kind of tide you (and us) over until the end of the break. Anywho, this chapter is one of my favorites because it has one of my favorite phrases at the end. This is also the chapter where we got our footing story wise.  
> I loved writing this chapter. I've always enjoyed fight scenes more than like calm scenes. Conversation is not my forte. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

Dick and Luna sat in silence while waiting for backup to arrive. Dick had been uncharacteristically quiet since meeting the infamous Timothy Drake. Maybe he was thinking the same thing Luna did.

Luna broke the silence. “I’m going in.”

Dick put a hand on their arm. “Wait for backup.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m just gonna run recon. I won’t get caught. Besides, I can’t make arrests. That’s your job.” Luna winked.

Dick reluctantly let their arm go as they climbed out of the car. The Haunted House was different from Drake Manor. If they wanted to go through the windows, they would have to climb one of the massive trees that surrounded the mansion. In the end, Luna settled for a classic lock picking.

Okay, how the actual hell did these people afford these mansions? Wayne Manor reminded Luna of the castle in Beauty and the Beast. A grand staircase led straight ahead with two hallways on each side.

“You idiot,” they spun around to see Dick in the doorway. “You just thought you could walk right through the front door?”

Luna shrugged. “I’m not dead, am I?”

“What’s your plan?”

“I heard from a reliable source that the basement is where the party’s at.”

Dick nodded. “I love a good party.”

We searched the house for over an hour. Backup eventually did show up, but all the help in the world would find this elusive basement. It wasn’t a complete bust though. The cops found plenty of evidence against Batman, beyond the obvious beat-downs and hospital patients.

Luna looked to their left at a group of cops with nothing better to do.

“That a boy or a girl?”

“How old are they?”

“They’re so short.”

“Why’re we lettin’ some kid tell us what to do?”

They looked away before they strangled one of them.

Dick put his hand on their shoulder. “Sorry, kiddo. I know you were looking for something big.”

Luna looked up at him. “Nah, it’s alright. Although I still feel like we’re missing something.”

“The guys are packing up, but do you want me to stick around?”

They shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

In the end, Dick followed them to the very back of the mansion where something was bugging me. A grand piano stood in the middle of a room with a bookshelf and a grandfather clock. The cops wouldn’t let them touch the piano despite the fact Luna was decent at it. What bugged them was the clock.

“Check it out,” Luna stood in front of the clock.

“It’s broken. What’s so weird?”

“Look.” They pulled and pushed on the clock, but it refused to move.

Dick smiled.

Luna glared at him. “You try then, Dumbo.”

When Dick tried and failed to move the clock, Luna crossed their arms. “See?”

“Why would he have a fake clock in a random room?”

Luna shook their head. Something wasn’t right. Everything in this room felt… off somehow. The clock was in a strange place, to begin with. Not to mention the piano. It faced the back of the room in a way when a person played, they faced the broken clock. Luna couldn’t explain it.

They played a few notes, but nothing happened. Of course, Luna didn’t know the code.

“Pretty. But what are you doing?”

Luna bit their lip. “Checking up on rumors.”

“Which ones?”

They went back to the grandfather clock. It certainly looked real. According to the rumors, the Haunted House sat directly on top of a cave. Luna thought people were pulling their leg, but now that they were here…

Luna stood at the side of the clock. They waved Dick over. “Come help me with this.”

After they both failed to move the clock, Dick caved.

“So there is a secret room,” he touched the clock as if it was a bomb. “Do you think there’s another entrance?”

They nodded. “For sure. Where it is a different issue.”

“Outside?” Dick supplied.

Luna nodded. “Yeeah.”

Their mind was still going a thousand miles per hour. What happened if they did get down there? Did playing with the clock set off some kind of alarm? They couldn’t live if Dick died and, on their watch no less.

Nevertheless, Dick and Luna walked the perimeter of the mansion.

Luna shivered. “Let’s find that entrance.”

Dick draped his thick parka over their shoulders. “Odds are it’s an exit.”

Luna glared at him. “You think he lives in the mansion? It’s a mess.”

Dick smiled. “Yeah, like he’s any kind of stable.”

They smiled back. Luna could see the entrance. It was big enough to fit a tank. If they weren’t looking for it, they would have missed it because of the waterfall. They glanced at Dick with their best devilish grin.

Luna hopped through the waterfall. They waited for a second for Dick to follow and Batman to come in and beat the shit out of them.

When they glanced back, they laughed. Dick’s black hair stuck to his face like a dog caught in the rain. Luna couldn’t help it. Despite the situation, it was funny.

“Shut up,” Dick grumbled as he wiped the water from his eyes.

They grinned. “Let’s see what the big bad bat is up to.”

They walked in the dark for several minutes. Neither said anything. Luna could hear every footstep they made. Luna was beginning to think that they were wrong when they saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

The set up was mediocre at best. The computer was state of the art, the best money could buy. It was set in the center of the room and that was it. At least, that’s all Luna saw. They ran straight for the computer.

As soon as they logged in, which was longer than they thought, images and files popped up onto several screens across the walls. Profiles, pictures, and news reports covered everything. Luna filtered through some of the files as best they could. It was hard. Most of them seemed to be of the same people. Always the same five or six.

“Two redheads, four, no, five with black hair, a blonde… who are these people?”

Luna scanned as quickly as they could lest Batman walked through the door. Out of the blue, Dick put a hand on their arm.

“What?”

Dick whispered, “Jason.”

They stared at the picture on the screen. The boy had red hair and green eyes that screamed rage and defiance. Luna knew that look.

“There are hundreds of Jasons in here,” Luna told Dick as they scrolled again. “What is this maniac doing?”

Dick shook his head. “How does this many Jasons exist?”

“He’s not the only one,” they pointed out. “Why does he need to know all of this? What the heck even are boom tubes?”

“I suggest you leave while you can.”

Dick and Luna slowly turned. They both knew who that voice belonged to. Batman held Tim Drake against his chest. His mouth and wrists were covered in duct tape. His eyes were wide with fear.

Dick leveled his gun at Batman. “Let him go.”

“Get out,” Batman growled.

They pointed to Drake’s throat. “Dick, be careful.”

Dick glanced where Luna was pointing. His gun didn’t lower but did move a fraction of an inch to his left. “What do you want, Bat?”

“Don’t make me kill this boy,” Batman yelled. “You don't have his blood on your hands, do you?”

He pushed the knife at Drake’s throat closer. Luna caught a line of blood coming from his neck. Drake flinched.

Luna pushed past Dick and stood between him and Batman. They held out their hands. “Alright. We’re going.”

“Luna?”

“Trust me,” they snapped at Dick. “Batman, you know we can’t leave without Drake there.”

Batman grinned as if his good friend, the devil, had arrived.

Dick tapped their shoulder. “What’s that?”

Luna peered past his shoulder behind them. While Luna had been talking, a machine had started humming to life. A circle of light and sparks grew like a portal. In the center of the circle, a blurry image of Batman’s lair spun. It gave them a headache.

“What have you done?” They demanded.

Batman continued to grin. “What is necessary.”

“You’re insane!” Dick raised his gun to Batman’s head. “Let the kid go.”

Batman threw what looked like a throwing star at Dick. Dick fell backward into the portal. Blood spattered everywhere.

Luna turned to Batman. “Bastard!”

They took a step forward but quickly saw the gun in Batman’s hand, pointed at Tim Drake’s head.

Luna stared. “What do you want?”

Batman nodded to the portal behind them. “Follow your partner. Leave.”

It wasn’t a request. Luna took a reluctant breath. If they stayed, Drake died. If they attacked, Drake died. If they went through the portal, Batman got what he wanted.

Unless… Luna wondered if the portal had a time limit. Then again, they couldn’t leave Dick to bleed out in a foreign place. They took a step backward.

“Fine, but only if you don’t kill Drake.”

“Agreed.”

He didn’t lower the gun. Not good. Luna took another step backward. They were out of options. Backup had left hours ago. Luna had more blind spots than when they blacked out the first time.

Luna took the last step through the portal. Drake and Batman quickly disappeared. They blacked out for half a second before they watched the portal close like the game.

Luna sighed. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”


	4. Emotional Support Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna meets everyone's favorite butler. And they find some surprises... good and bad. You know, life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I told you that we were debating on posting another chapter. Well, this is it. Also, it's Carlie's birthday!  
> Happy birthday! You're fantastic.  
> -Cade
> 
> Hello! I just wanted to remind you guys to be safe during spring break or just in general. Also, remember to wash your hands because apparently we're all going to die from the plague. Oh fun fact it's also Aaron Eckhart's birthday who we all know as Harvey Dent/Two-Face in the Dark Knight Trilogy.  
> -Carlie

Luna took a minute to get their bearings. A computer monitor bigger than their apartment stood at the front of the cave. Training mats, a med bay, and weird cases full of circus costumes filled the rest of the cave. Also, a random dinosaur stood in the corner. That was weird. They glanced down. Dick lied on the floor, gasping in pain.

Luna knelt next to him. “Shit. Shit. Shit. Don’t die on me, drama queen.”

He grinned. “It’s not that bad.” His voice was raspy as if it was dry.

It was that bad. Somehow the knife had grazed his neck and landed in his collarbone. Taking it out would only make the bleeding worse. Luna was no nurse, but they knew that much.

Luna took a closer look at the wound on his neck. It was a little deeper than a mere graze. Odds were it cut a vital artery. They were nowhere near qualified to save Dick.

Luna punched the concrete floor. Blood splashed everywhere. “Dammit. I’m sorry, Dick. Hang on, okay?”

Pressure. Didn’t they say put pressure on a wound to make it stop bleeding? Luna pressed their hands on Dick’s neck, trying to be careful so they wouldn’t choke him. Behind Luna, someone cleared their throat. “Oh, dear. Might I help?”

Luna spun quick enough to make the old man flinch. They pulled a knife out of their boot and held it in front of themselves. They were so caught up in Dick’s blood they didn’t sense the man approach.

The man wore a suit, black and white. He was older, maybe in his sixties. As Luna stared at him, he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He didn’t act like a threat. As far as Luna could tell, he had no weapons.

Luna hated not having a choice. It made them feel trapped, like being at home again. Luna glanced at Dick, then back at the old man.

“Hurt him, you die,” Luna sneered.

The man nodded. “Of course.”

Luna watched the old man for hours as he fixed Dick. They never left his side despite the old man telling them to clean up. Luna kept their knife in hand in case anything happened.

Finally, the old man stood back and washed his hands. He turned back to Luna. They inspected his work. He had given Dick pain meds that instantly knocked Dick out. It wasn’t too bad. Dick was still breathing. Good.

Luna pushed down a smile which translated to a twitch. “Not too bad, old man. You got a name?”

“My name is Alfred Pennyworth.”

Luna raised their eyebrows. “Damn. Should’ve been more specific, huh? So what do I call you? Pennyworth or just Alfred?”

He smiled. It was warm. It reminded them of the first time Luna met Dick. Luna didn’t like feeling safe so quickly. “Alfred is fine. What is your name?”

“You can call me Luna for now.” Luna made a show of looking around the cave. “What is this place?”

“Master Dick has aptly named it The Batcave. I believe it fits.”

“Wait for a second, did you say… Master Dick?”

Alfred nodded. “This is not the first time people from another universe have visited.”

“Another… okay. How long till my Dick wakes up?”

“Not for another few hours.”

_“Agent A. We need backup. Is anyone nearby?”_

The voice came from the computer. Luna jumped.

Alfred bowed. “Excuse me a moment.”

He took off to the computer and immediately began pressing buttons and talking to the voices. “Oracle will find someone, Red Robin.”

_“Hell, I’ll take Catwoman about now.”_

_“She’s not answering either, Red Robin.”_ A female voice this time. _“Robin, go help Red Robin and Nightwing. I’m sending coordinates.”_

 _“Don’t tell me what to do, Oracle.”_ Was that a kid’s voice? How old was he?

 _“Robin, go.”_ Luna knew that voice. It hadn’t been long since they had heard it.

Luna leaned down towards Dick’s face. “Wake up. Wake up. We need to go, Dick. Come on. That bastard is back.”

The boy sighed. _“Yes, father.”_

Father? FATHER? Does Batman have a kid? This was worse than Luna thought.

“Come on, Dick. We need to go. Batman has a kid. We need to get out of here.” They could feel the panic attack coming. Luna’s vision was getting blurry. They couldn’t breathe.

 _“We lost him. Red Robin and I are gonna run the data back at the cave.”_ Why did this voice sound like Dick?

“Very well, sir. I do believe all of you should come back. There is someone here to meet you.”

Luna was there in a second. “Oh hell no. You’re getting me back to my universe or whatever. I’m not sticking around for a meet and greet.”

 _“I like this kid.”_ Fantastic, a new voice. How many of them were there?

_“Nice of you to show up, Hood. I’ve already had to deal with Red Robin once tonight.”_

“Oh hell no.”

Alfred gestured to a chair in the med bay. “Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll bring some tea, or would you prefer coffee?”

They stared at him. What was his angle? “Um… I don’t eat much.”

Alfred nodded. “Any allergies I need to be concerned with?”

Luna shook their head. “I’m immune to most poisons so don’t get any ideas.”

Alfred grinned. “I will return with refreshments.”

Luna stayed behind and kept an eye on Dick. While they waited, Luna tried to get a plan in case Batman and his merry men went postal on their ass. How would they get Dick out? How the hell would Luna carry him? Where would they go? This wasn’t their universe. That was becoming blatantly obvious the longer Luna stayed.


	5. A Wild, Angry Child Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family meetings are awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Cade here. We're going to try to reply to comments this week. We aren't ignoring you, I promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Fun fact: this chapter turned out so long when I was writing it that we had to split it up into two.

Thirty minutes later, Luna heard engines come into the cave. They snapped their head up. They shook their head. How long had Luna been asleep? They rubbed their eyes and wandered out into the main part of the cave. Luna wanted to see the monstrosity of this universe. They expected an organized crime unit.

What Luna wasn’t expecting were several men dressed in what could only be described as circus outfits. Luna watched as they climbed off their motorcycles. The tallest one rode alone. When he stood up, he took off the red helmet to reveal jet black hair with one white streak in the front. He tucked the helmet under his arm. The second tallest was drastically different. He wore a blue bodysuit and mask that covered his eyes. The thing that struck them first was his body. How did he get that ripped? The last one was the smallest by far. He was about Luna’s height with a black cape and a mask covering half his face.

“We really could’ve used your help back there, Jay,” the one with the cape said.

“Sorry,” the tallest one shot back, “but I had my own territory to deal with.”

“It’s alright,” the blue one eased the other two. “We had it under control.”

Luna watched Alfred walk down a set of stairs with a tray. “Welcome back, masters.”

“Hey, Alfred,” the blue one said.

“Who’s the new kid you were talking about?” the tallest one asked.

They slowly backed to Dick who was still unconscious. Luna set their hand on his chest. It rose and fell. Good, he was still breathing.

Then another engine. This one was bigger than the other two. Luna peered behind the dividers at the tank of a car that pulled in. It was pure black and had enough exposed engines to power a jet. Were those guns or grappling hooks?

Luna watched the hatch open and Batman hopped out. He was accompanied by a small kid with a bright-colored circus suit like the rest of them, but this one seemed to have armor laced into it. Their eyes widened when the kid pulled out a sword from the back of the car. What- who the hell were these people?

“Who is it, Alfred?” Batman growled. Somehow this growl was softer than Luna’s Batman’s. That couldn’t be a good sign. They grabbed Dick’s hand.

“The medical bay, sir,” Alfred replied. “I would watch your words. They seem skittish.”

“Tt,” the kid scoffed, “as well they should be afraid. Trespassing is known as a federal offense.”

The blue one laughed. “Calm down, Babybat. They’re guests. Right, Batman?”

Luna kept an eye on Batman the entire time. When Alfred mentioned they were “skittish,” Batman’s steps slowed down and lighter as if Luna was a cornered dog. As if that wasn’t confusing enough, every single one of the kids in the cave, except the tiny one, seemed familiar. Luna couldn’t place any of them…yet.

Their grip on Dick’s hand got tighter as Batman got closer. Luna stared him down as best they could, but he was easily a foot taller than them. One thing was for sure, he wasn’t getting anywhere near Dick. Not while he still had his weapons on him.

Luna let him get ten feet in front of them before they put out a hand. “That’s far enough. If you just wanna talk, weapons. With the butler. Now. He’s going to take them away. Plus, if any of your minions get any closer…”

They couldn’t think of a good threat. Luna couldn’t take him and his circus freaks by themselves. He knew that. Everyone in the cave knew it. Plus, their plan in itself wasn’t completely foolproof. Luna was screwed, but they were going to fight anyway.

Surprisingly, Batman complied. He dropped the belt, the gauntlets, even the cowl. What an idiot, but Luna wasn’t complaining.

Luna stared. He looked so much like Dick it was insane. This universe was getting weirder by the minute.

Batman spread his hands. “Better?”

Luna scowled. “Good enough, I guess. Two questions.”

Batman pointed to Dick. Their grip tightened reflexively. “Is he a friend of yours?”

Luna bit their lip. Their anxiety wasn’t helping in this situation. “The closest thing I have to family. Don’t even think-“

Batman held up his hands. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He turned to the blue man.

The blue one took off his mask. Luna mentally kicked themselves. How could they be so stupid? It was a tiny piece of fabric. How was it so effective?

It was Dick. Flesh and blood. Luna had to remind themselves that this was a new universe. Copies were expected, but damn was it trippy. Luna shook their head.

“Alright,” Luna loosened their grip on Dick’s hand. If Batman read body language, he would understand. “But you’re still not moving. Not until I have answers.”

Luna paused. Batman didn’t say anything. That could only mean one thing. “Who are you, people? What do you do? Why aren’t you killing people, specifically me, right now? Why haven’t you killed them yet?”

Everyone stared at Luna. Fake Dick had his jaw to the floor like he couldn’t imagine Batman killing anyone. Black cape didn’t seem surprised at all. The tall one set his jaw forward as if he was impressed. The kid scoffed.

“I’ve got all day,” they said. “Answer the questions.”

“I take it where you’re from Batman is not appreciated.” Batman guessed.

The tall one huffed in laughter. “Like he’s appreciated in this universe either.”

“He has a point, B.” Black cape said from the computer. Luna didn’t notice when he moved. They were too focused on Batman.

“Answer the question,” Luna demanded. “I won’t ask again.”

“We don’t kill,” Batman said slowly and simply as if he was talking to a kid. They hated when people did that. “Even Jason uses rubber bullets. We protect Gotham against supervillains and crime as best we can.”

“Why?” None of this made sense. Why would Batman help people? What did they ever do to them? From what the tall one said, not much.

Batman gestured to a chair to his left. Luna nodded, allowing him to sit.

“Here we go,” the tall one groaned.

“Haven’t heard this one in a while,” Fake Dick said. Was every version of Dick this chipper?

“Tt,” the kid muttered.

“When I was young,” Batman started off. Luna could see why the tall one was annoyed. “My parents were killed. Long story short, I wanted to make sure that didn’t happen to anyone else.”

Something about this sounded familiar. “Crime Alley?”

Batman nodded.

“Hmm. Something similar happened to a little rich kid. The cops found the bodies of the parents, but no kid. The dad was dragged a little way based on the blood trail. They guessed the kid tried to get the dad out of the alley, maybe get some help.” Luna paused. “…But why now?”

The tall one stared at Luna. “Look at the gears working.”

Luna looked back up to Batman. “Those were the Waynes. They were Gotham’s nervous system until they were seemingly wiped out and the Drakes took over.”

Batman stared at them as if he was waiting for them to put the pieces together.

“If you’re Bruce Wayne and Batman in this universe, odds are good my bastard of a Batman is too.”


	6. Well, This is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna discovers just how chaotic the circus freaks [or batfam] are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's Cade. If I'm being honest, I forgot it was Monday. I'm so glad Carlie was here to remind me. Everything has been so hectic with schools going online and stuff. Social distancing sucks, but fan fiction makes it better, right?
> 
> Both Carlie and I wanted to remind you guys to stay safe. Don't be stupid. Wash your hand and such. Also, we hope you like this chapter! We get some world building going on.

“It’s a wonder you haven’t skipped the academy and gone straight to detective, kiddo,” Dick groaned behind Luna. “That was badass.”

They turned. Dick sat up and scanned the room. He didn’t seem all that surprised.

“Bold of you to assume I do anything straight. How’re you feeling?”

Dick put a hand on Luna's shoulder to steady himself. “Like I got stabbed and given some good pain meds. That about right?”

They held back a laugh. “Yeah, spot on.”

“Good,” Dick stood up. “What did I miss?”

“Well, Bruce Wayne is Batman,” Luna summed up. “Which explains why he needed Drake and why he was living under The Haunted House. That explains why people think it’s haunted.”

Dick nodded. “Makes sense. Drake is also one of the smartest hermits in Gotham.”

“Wait,” the tall one said. He had put his helmet back on. No, this one was different. It shaped his face. Honestly, it was scary. “Which Drake are we talking about?”

Of course, he wouldn’t know anything about Dick and Luna’s universe. “The only one that’s alive, Timothy Drake. He lives alone in Drake Manor. Last we saw him; he was Batman’s hostage. Don’t tell me you know him too.”

“Alright,” the tall one said, “we won’t.”

Luna rolled their eyes and looked at Dick. “I can’t decide if I’m jealous or annoyed as hell.”

“My bet he’s the one at the computer,” Dick suggested, pointing to Black Cape.

Since Dick was clearly alright now, Luna made their way to the computer. Not-Drake typed as if his life depended on it. Was it a Drake trait to be attached to a computer?

Batman-Bruce- made his way up the stairs. Luna assumed to put away the weapons. Luna didn’t trust him, not fully, not yet. Just because this alternate Batman was some lost rich kid didn’t mean he wouldn’t try anything. As long as Bruce was away from Dick, Luna figured Dick would be fine.

Luna sat on the edge of the desk. “Whatcha’ doin’?”

“Work,” Tim answered flatly.

Luna chewed on their lip and stared at the floor. They hated being the only one in the conversation. They had no idea what to say either. _This is why I have no friends._

“Do you,” Tim hesitated, “want to see?”

They grinned. “I’m always up for some mind-blowing science shit that I will never hope to understand.” Luna pulled up a chair.

Tim grinned.

“What’re we looking at?”

Tim pointed to one of the tabs open on the screen. “I’m trying to find your universe. Also, I’m figuring out a way to get you back to your universe. You said your Tim was being held hostage, right?”

Luna nodded. “I wouldn’t call him ‘my Tim’ per se. He’s more like an acquaintance that couldn’t stand my existence. Either that or he didn’t know I existed.”

Tim stayed silent.

“But yeah, he’s Batman’s hostage right now. Considering I have no clue what is going on in my universe, it’s kind of an urgent matter.”

Tim nodded. “Believe me, I’m working on it. Knowing more about your universe will help.”

Luna raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that? My universe is pretty boring compared to yours.”

“Try me.”

Luna rolled their eyes and propped their feet up on Tim’s armrest. “To be blunt, it’s a shitshow. There’s basically no such thing as a class system. I’m not sure what you were expecting. Why do you need to know?”

“It turns out I can look at news feeds, posts, and all that stuff, but we can’t actually go there. So if I want any information on your universe, I have to look it up through there.”

Luna rolled their eyes. “Or, if you just need info, you could just ask me like you just did. Except, maybe be a little more specific.”

Tim sighed. “I’m trying to find out if your Tim Drake is still alive but to do that I need to know that I’m looking at the right universe.

“I’ve already eliminated a few from the list, but I’m going off your description of a single Batman and one Drake family member. Also, it would help if I knew your real name.”

His fingers stayed hovered over the keyboard. He stared at the screen as if it would change any second. Rude.

Luna crossed their arms. “What makes you think my real name isn’t Luna?”

He gave Luna the rudest side-glare they had ever seen in their life. “You do realize who you’re talking to, right?”

“Then you should realize I’m not about to give up my real name that easily,” they countered.

Tim grinned.

Luna looked up to see Alfred walking down the stairs. He stood to the other side of Tim’s chair.

“A call for you upstairs, Master Tim.”

Tim nodded as he closed the tabs into a file with Luna’s name on it. “Thanks, Jiji. Give me a minute to change?”

“Of course.”

Tim left Alfred and Luna to their own devices. They bit their lip awkwardly.

“So,” they shifted slightly. “Jiji? That’s cute.”

“Simply a term of endearment Master Tim has come up with.”

Luna grinned. “That’s sweet.”

Alfred nodded. “Indeed.”

“When are Dick and I allowed upstairs?”

“I’m not sure, Miss Luna. There are two Master Graysons. I imagine that would cause problems.”

“Just Luna, if you don’t mind.” They nodded. “Yeah, a houseful of Waynes. I’m from a completely different universe and I know how that goes.” They glanced at Fake Dick, Luna's Dick, and the tall one having what was probably the weirdest conversation known to man.

“How is this universe? I mean, what do you all do?”

“Perhaps I should let them be the ones to explain.”

Alternate Dick popped his head up. “What’re you two talking about?”

“What do you guys do? Surely, you don’t just run around wearing circus costumes at night.”

The tall one tilted his head. “Well, we’ve all got jobs except for the brat.”

The kid punched the tall one. “I would if it wasn’t a massive waste of time and if Father wasn’t forcing me to go to school.”

Alternate Dick ruffled the kid’s hair. “That’s because your social skills are lacking, Damian.”

Damian crossed his arms. “Tt.”

Dick pointed to Alternate Dick and the tall one. “What about you two?”

Alternate Dick pointed to himself, then the tall one. “I work at a coffee shop and Jason works at a bookstore, nothing too flashy.”

“Unlike the babybird,” Jason huffed.

Alternate Dick sighed like Luna did when they were doing math. “You’d have to ask him about that.”

“Honestly,” Jason added, “none of us can keep up.”

“Speak for yourself, Todd.” 

Luna nodded. They had no idea what exactly was going on. Luna was never really good at small talk. They never know what to say. No one was about to tell them their real motives right away. Alfred wasn’t going to tell them why they all were being so nice. They all live in Gotham. They all knew better.

Luna wandered over to where Fake Dick, Jason, and Dick were still talking. Dick had his hands out like he did when he was being accused of something.

“... how was I supposed to know he used knives? Anyway, I was lucky Luna was there.”

They sat next to Dick and swung their legs back and forth like a child. Luna playfully punched his arm. “Damn straight, you were. Which story was that? Don’t tell me it was the one where you got taken down by a ten-year-old.”

Dick stared at them with wide eyes and his mouth open. Luna grinned. Dick covered their mouth. “That didn’t happen.” He glared at them in their eyes. “That. Never. Happened.”

They couldn’t help laughing. His face was priceless.

Jason pointed between the two of them. “How long have you two been together?”

Fake Dick crossed his arms at him. “Since when were you the love expert, Jay?”

Luna glanced at Dick. “Huh? They speaking French or something?”

He shrugged. “Pretty much. Guys, we’re not a thing. If anything we’re more siblings.”

Fake Dick nodded. “I figured as much.”

Maybe it was their imagination, but Jason looked relieved. His shoulders relaxed, and he straightened a little. Luna turned back to Dick.

“You feeling any better?”

He nodded. “These guys are fantastic,” he whispered.

Luna grinned as they whispered back, “they can still hear you; you know.”

Luna glanced back at the rest of the cave. They didn’t notice that Bruce and the kid had left. The sudden silence was chilling. They glanced back to the door at the top of the stairs. Luna wondered what was up there. Where did Tim go? What did those stairs lead to?

_“Sorry to bug you guys,”_ the woman’s voice from earlier sounded from the computer. _“But this is urgent.”_


	7. Jokers Wild!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna finally goes on a real mission. Now, this is what they're used to back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We had a lot of fun with this chapter. If any of you get the chapter name, bless you. I have to credit that stroke of genius to Carlie's little brother.  
> I'm seriously looking forward to the next few chapters. This chapter was a good time to write. I literally couldn't focus on anything else. I majorly looked forward to seeing Luna kick some ass.  
> Anyway, we hope you all are okay and staying safe! Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -Cade

Alternate Dick raised his hands and sprinted towards the computer. “Two-Face took over downtown.”

“Shut up, moron,” Jason said as he pushed past him.

Luna glanced at Dick with a confused expression. They shrugged and followed the crazies.

“Don’t tell me Arkham blew up,” Tim called as he, Damian, and Bruce ran downstairs. “... again.”

 _“No,”_ the woman said, _“and no. Try again.”_

“Is it Ivy?” Bruce appeared on Luna’s right. This guy was starting to creep them out.

Jason sighed. “God, I hope it’s not Joker again.”

“Fool,” Damian responded. “The Joker would not attempt such a large-scale attack. This appears to be a league matter.”

 _“No, yes, and no.”_ The woman sounded annoyed at this point.

Luna stared in confusion, and Dick starred in interest. What was this game? Either way, the five of them seemed to be having a ball.

“Jay won this round,” Tim announced as he produced a giant whiteboard from behind the biggest monitor with names and tally marks on it. “He’s in the lead.”

A series of curses and disappointed grunts came from the other boys. Luna glanced at Dick nervously before raising their hand.

 _“Anyway,”_ the woman in the computer spoke before Luna could ask. _“Multiple Jokers have taken over several spots downtown. Looks to me like they’re headed your way. Although, it’s hard to tell given that they are Jokers, and they all came out of different portals.”_

Luna’s shoulders sank. Luna gave Dick “the look.” He nodded. They raised their hand again.

“That might be on us.”

_“Who’s that?”_

“Name’s Luna. My Batman forced a teenage billionaire to create portals that could allow you to travel to different universes. So here Dick and I are.”

She sighed. _“There are two Dicks now. Great.”_

“We’ll be there in five, Oracle,” Bruce replied.

_“I’ll tell my dad.”_

In what seemed like two seconds, everyone had mounted their bikes and got inside their cars. Luna patted Dick on the shoulder. He nodded. _God, I loved our language._ Luna sprinted towards Tim’s bike. He had to change back into his costume, so he was slower than the rest. Luna hopped onto the back.

He bit his lip. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Helping,” they said flatly. “This is my problem. I’m going to clean it up.”

He rolled his eyes before handing Luna an earwig. He revved the engine, and the two of them were off. Luna had to admit, he was fast. They would have rather ran, but since they were in a hurry Luna didn’t protest. Although, they did hold on a little tighter than they should have and closed their eyes.

“Luna is on comms, Oracle. Speaking of which, you said you had to clean up the mess, but do you even know who the Joker is?”

“We don’t have one in my universe,” Luna admitted. “That said, it was my Batman that created the portals, to begin with.”

_“Do you know why he’s doing this?”_

For some reason, Luna shook their head. “No clue. The only thing I know is he needs Drake to finish it.”

 _“Why are there only Jokers,”_ a voice that sounded like Jason’s came through their earpiece. At least, they thought it was Jason. _“Is this someone’s idea of a bad prank?”_

As the others continued to talk, Luna yelled over the engine at Tim. “What’s his deal?”

Tim shook his head. “Later. What you need to know right now is Joker is dangerous. He won’t hesitate to kill you just for the laughs.”

Luna shrugged. “Sounds like my Batman, actually.”

“We’re here,” Tim announced. “Don’t die.”

The grin they shot him disappeared instantly as Luna saw what they were up against.

Tim didn’t make Joker sound like a joke, but Luna never imagined it would be that bad.

No one had told them what this Joker guy looked like, but there was a pattern to it all. Greens, purples, and blood lined the streets of this Gotham. Three men in purple suits ran around laughing maniacally. It was chilling. Luna shivered at the sounds that filled the air.

“Oracle,” Tim said.

 _“Four are near you at the closest bank,”_ she replied. _“No hostages. Of course, it is three a.m.”_

“He’s semi-intelligent then,” Luna noticed.

 _“The rat bastard.”_ Damn, they needed to learn voices and quick. _“Why can’t we just kill this guy already?”_

 _“Don’t kill anyone.”_ Oh yeah, that was Bruce. Luna could never miss that gravelly voice.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Tim and Luna snuck around the back of the bank. In all honesty, they were expecting them to catch the Jokers as they headed out, but Luna guessed Tim had other plans. He shot a grappler to the top of the building and swung to the roof. Luna had to admit, the kid had skills.

He pointed to the side window. “I need a visual.”

Luna nodded. “Yes, your majesty.”

They climbed up to the window. It reminded them of when Luna was twelve and running around their Gotham without any plans. Even the air was the same.

_“How many are there, Luna?”_

Back to reality. “Three. It looks like they don’t get along. Two of them are arguing, but each of them are packing up a shit ton of money. I think they’re almost done.”

_“We better get in there, then. Can you take one of them and I’ll get the other two?”_

“Bold of you to assume I don’t do this daily.”

 _“Follow my lead.”_

Who did this kid think he was? However, this was his Gotham, his home, his turf. Luna could understand the need for control.

Luna watched as he dropped from an air vent into the center of the bank. He opened his staff.

_“Red Hood.”_

_“What, B? I’m kind of busy NOT KILLING my torturer. These rubber bullets are a bust.”_

_“... I’m giving you the go-ahead to use live ammo. However, maim, don’t kill.”_

Luna could almost feel the excitement from Jason. _“Took you long enough, old man.”_

Luna pried open the window they were at and scaled the wall inside the bank. There weren’t many ledges they could walk on, and Luna had a feeling Red Robin was being a decoy.

“What the hell are you,” one of the Jokers asked. He wore badly done clown makeup and held a pistol.

“I take it you don’t have one of me in your universe.”

“Doesn’t matter,” another Joker snapped. “Let’s just kill him.”

Where was the last Joker? Did he slip out while Luna was listening to circus freak drama?

Luna scaled down the wall to the safe in the back. Beyond Red Robin arguing with the other Jokers, it was eerily quiet. They tiptoed on the marble floors towards the safe. The door was open and cloth bags were everywhere.

Wow, this was a bad idea. They didn’t have any weapons. The only martial arts Luna knew were from middle school PE. What were they thinking? They weren't qualified for this. Their Batman may be crazy, but according to Red Robin, this guy invented crazy.

“Yo, Mister Joker? Where are you hiding?”

If he was crazy, might as well make him comfortable… yep, Luna was about to die. They carefully stepped into the massive safe. Safety deposit boxes lined the walls. Cash was stacked in the back. Beyond everything being scattered everywhere, the safe appeared empty. Boy, was Luna wrong.

Joker popped his head out from one of the stacks of cash. His face was sharper and more angular than a human face should’ve been. His toothy smile was haunting as if he already had Luna’s gravestone in mind.

“Whoo whoo,” Joker sang, “is this a new birdie for me to play with? Hm…” he scanned Luna up and down. It was insulting. “No, not flashy enough for the little birdie. Who the hell are you?”

“Someone of no consequence,” Luna replied with a smug grin. “But see, I’m super tired tonight so are you gonna make this easy for Red and me?”

He spread his arms as if a musical number had finished. “Aw, but what’s the fun in that? I want to see what the newbie can do.”

His face was creeping Luna out by the minute. Luna realized it was makeup making his face white, but his skin was translucent. It all reminded them of a cartoon.

Luna sighed. “Alright. What do you wanna see?”

He moved fast. He swerved towards them like a rabid animal. Luna kicked just as he reached the door. He went down quick. He landed on his back. Bills scattered everywhere.

Luna stepped on his chest and leaned over him. “Enjoy the show, clown?”

He laughed. It was loud. It vibrated off the walls for seconds after he stopped like laughs in haunted houses at carnivals.

Luna shook their head. Before they put handcuffs on him, they punched him in the nose, effectively knocking the Joker out. Luna dragged him with me to the lobby.

Their entrance wasn’t ideal. Luna didn’t have Dick’s upper strength so dragging Joker was harder than they thought.

Luna casually waved to Tim. “Hey, missing one?”

They could’ve sworn he smiled. “Yeah, thanks. We’ll wait for GCPD to pick them up.”

Luna rolled their eyes. “Are you as ready for this whole ‘parallel’ universe thing to end as I am?”

Tim nodded after a second. “Yeah, let’s get your guy tied up with these guys.”

 _“Red Robin, Luna,”_ Oracle came through our comms as Luna was explaining what happened in the safe, _“Red Hood needs assistance.”_

_“I do not!”_

“What about the three Jokers at the bank?” Tim asked.

_“Dad says they’re thirty seconds out. They’ll be fine.”_

“Copy that.” Tim turned to Luna. “Ready?”

They nodded. “This is more fun than at home for some reason.”

As they ran to his bike, he kept glancing back at Luna. They climbed on the back of his bike.

“You seriously need a mask.”

Luna wrinkled their nose. “Why? No one in this universe knows me. Barely anyone knows me in my universe, so why does it matter? Besides, I’m in the academy. I’m almost a cop anyway.”

Tim shook his head. “I guess it doesn’t.”

Luna wondered what got him so upset. Maybe he didn’t like a boatload of Jokers taking over his city. They could understand that. Maybe it was Luna. They did jump onto his bike.

Tim stopped a block away. Jokers could be seen everywhere like a can of sardines. The majority of them surrounded an abandoned building. Cop lights were everywhere like a club. It was blinding. Luna heard the gunshots before they heard Jason scream.

This was going to be fun.


	8. I Bet You Thought You Saw the Last of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Luna go to help Jason, but something goes terrible wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so excited about this chapter. This and the last chapter were super fun to write and plan. When we decided to have a boatload of Jokers invade, it was hectic to try and control all those versions. So, I stuck to a few.  
> I dare you to read this and the last chapter and try to identify the Jokers. I'll have a cheat sheet in the notes at the end of this chapter. (Most of the Jokers in this chapter are random.)  
> Enjoy and stay safe, fam!
> 
> \- Cade

Luna hopped off Tim’s bike before he stopped. They scanned the building and saw Jason. His gun flashed as he fired. The only semblance of his face they could see was his bright red helmet. Red Hood indeed.

A couple of yards away, a new portal opened. A new Joker walked through. The animated looking one was a bunny next to this guy. From what Luna could see, metal covered his teeth like medieval braces. His maroon shirt was open under the silver jacket. Tattoos covered his face, hands, and chest. His bright green hair was slicked back. He made eye contact and smiled at Luna. They felt themselves take a step back.

Out of nowhere, Luna heard the roar of a big engine. In the blink of an eye, the creepy Joker was gone. Their eyes followed the truck that made him a grease stain. A blonde woman dressed in red and black laughed maniacally. A redhead stood on top of the cab laughing clearly like a mermaid.

“Go back to hell where you belong bastards!” Luna heard Jason yell.

The scene would have been comical if they were allowed inside, but they were stopped at a barricade.

A cop held out his hand. “Hold up there, cadet. You need to help evacuate civilians to the edges of the city.”

Luna stared at him. Their cops never undermined them like this even when they first started. Luna pushed his hand away.

“Excuse you. Did you not see me arrive here with Red Robin? You know, one of your heroes?”

Luna felt Tim’s hand on their shoulder. “They’re with me.”

Only then did the cop put his hand down. Luna ran with Tim into the building, occasionally knocking down Jokers along the way. Jokers were everywhere like ants.

They climbed several flights of stairs. The noise was amazing. Compared to this Gotham, Luna’s was a walk in the park. Literally. They resisted the urge to cover their ears as Luna continued to follow Tim up the stairs.

They both found Jason on the sixth floor. Luna would say he was doing just fine without them if it wasn’t for the fact the Jokers had him pinned to the nonexistent wall. Luna watched him struggle to stay balanced on the edge.

“Need a little help,” Tim called as he took out a few of the stragglers.

“Shut your mouth,” Jason shot back, literally. He blasted off a few into the Joker to his right.

It was quick, but not easy. Luna took the left while Tim took the right. Jason stayed in the middle. He was graceful, but not in the way Luna thought. It was as if he was completely comfortable in his own body. It made them jealous until they glanced down. His boots inched closer and closer to the edge.

Watching Jason put them into a bad position. Luna was cornered away from him and Tim. At least eight Jokers surrounded Luna. They throat-punched one and kicked another in the crotch. That took care of two for now. Luna took care of three by simply letting them fall through a hole in the floor to the first floor.

“Watch the edge, Hood,” Tim called as he hit a Joker with his staff.

“I know,” Jason snapped back.

Did he know his heels were already inches off the edge? One false step and he’d fall. Luna hardly felt a Joker grab the front of their shirt and shove them against the corner of a column. Luna watched Jason skirt along the edge of the floor.

A Joker shot at him. (Where did he get the gun?) Jason dodged, but not as gracefully as Dick would have. One foot slipped. He recovered, and Luna returned their attention to the other Jokers. The three Luna let fall were headed back upstairs.

They took out two Jokers. These guys were getting tired. If Luna was honest, so were they. Their arms flopped around like a fish. Their legs had a hard time moving.

When Luna finally knocked out what they thought was their last Joker, they heard another gunshot that was sure to kill their hearing. Luna was so tired they barely registered what was going on.

“Jay!” Tim was pinned by five other Jokers. He couldn’t move.

Luna’s eyes darted back to Jason. He had barely dodged the gunshot, but not the crowbar that soon came after. Jason went flying. There was no way he should have gone that far, but he did.

“No,” Luna yelled as they ran towards him. Luna ignored the Joker who hit him. They reached for his arm.

“Ack,” both grunted as Luna held him over the side of the building.

The Joker behind Luna laughed. Did all these Jokers have the same devilish laugh? Thank everything good that he didn’t touch Luna. If he did, they might have dropped Jason. They might have dropped him anyway. This boy was thick.

“I guess this is a bad time to mention my slight fear of heights?”

Luna couldn’t see it exactly, but they could have sworn this boy rolled his eyes. “Worse timing than Dickhead’s.”

Luna laughed but quickly realized that it was a bad idea. Their chest slid closer to the edge. “Fuck.”

“Hang on, guys. I’m coming.”

Luna glanced behind themselves at Tim who was fighting all of the Jokers on his own. Luna felt bad for the poor kid. All those lunatics at once? They couldn’t imagine although they were watching.

Luna heard rocks falling. _Oh...shit._ They looked down. The ledge they were lying on was breaking. Well, wasn’t that cliché?

“Imma pull you up, m’kay?”

Jason shook his head. “Just let me climb up.”

Luna nodded, but technically neither of those things happened. His hand was too far from the ledge, and Luna wasn’t about to move. They pulled on his arm just enough for him to reach. He grabbed on, but Luna was far from stable.

Jason held on. Luna fell. They slipped off and took some of the edge with them. Luna had a split second to think _huh, I’m falling_ before focusing on the little concentration they had. Luna reached out and caught the railing.

Luna screamed as they heard a distinct _POP_. Suddenly their shoulder exploded in fiery pain. Luna climbed back into the building. They looked over the side and were almost relieved to see that they only fell to the third floor.

Another devilish laugh came from behind them. Luna rolled their eyes. These guys were more annoying than Luna’s Batman.

“Well,” he said with a slightly familiar voice. It killed Luna that they couldn’t place it. “Aren’t you a tough cookie? Reminds me of another kid I beat to a pulp. Would you like to know his name?”

“I’ll pass.” Unfortunately, Luna couldn’t back up anymore lest they repeat what they just did. Luna gripped the railing as if it would save them a second time.

This Joker was different than all the ones Luna had seen today. Save for the one with the tattoos, this one just looked sick. A zombie, if Luna was honest. His face was cracked and bleeding. His purple suit was charred and burned. With his face inches from there’s, Luna was paralyzed.

They bent down as carefully as they could and reached for a broken piece of rebar. Joker moved faster than Luna. He snatched it and swung. The uppercut was enough to send them over the edge again. Their left arm was dislocated, but they reached out with it anyway to no avail.

Luna hit a rusting car at the bottom with a massive crash.

“Luna!”

Luna heard their name, but couldn’t place who said it. Their vision blurred quicker by the minute. Luna had a hard time keeping their eyes open.

“We need help here, B.” Jason’s voice?

“Oracle,” oh yeah, that was Tim, “we need backup. _Now._ ”

Luna didn’t hear Oracle’s response, so they assumed their earwig fell out. Luna felt hands under their neck and legs.

“Go get things set up, I’ll take them.” Was that Jason again?

The arms that held them carried them to what Luna assumed was the backseat of a car. They forced their eyes to open. All Luna could see was raven black hair.

“Ja-” their breath hitched at the pain. “Wha- where?”

“Shh,” he said. “We’ll be back at the cave in no time. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker cheat sheet:  
> Bank Jokers- Heath Ledgar, random, Animated Series  
> Chapter 8 jokers- Jared Leto, Arkham Knight (hence the Jason death reference)


	9. Bitch, I Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna begins recovering from the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, fam? I'm currently going stir crazy.  
> World building is fun. Carlie and I went a little crazy with what exists in Tim's universe, but that was half the fun. Funny enough, I kept forgetting what existed and what didn't.  
> (I highly recommend the anime mentioned in this chapter.)  
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -Cade

Luna woke up suspiciously comfortable. It reminded them of when they woke up in the hospital after hitting their head on a bar at the trampoline park when they were seven. The sheets were warm and soft, not unlike hospital blankets.

Luna felt a hand on the top of their head.

“You awake, kiddo.”

Oh, thank any deity of choice. It was Dick. Luna felt themselves relax a little. Luna hummed in response.

He stroked their hair. “That’s good. I was afraid you bit the dust.”

Luna managed a weak smile. Their entire body hurt. Bones were definitely broken. Luna opened their eyes, and their head swam.

“Dick?”

“You’re okay. Red carried you here. Alfred fixed you up.”

Luna hummed again and shut their eyes.

“Does it hurt? It’s been a few hours.”

Luna nodded. “What’s broken?”

“Surprisingly,” Dick’s voice was suddenly chipper, “not much. You mostly landed on your legs and arms, so you broke your right arm. Your left arm was dislocated, and your left ankle was broken in one spot. Alfred set them and wrapped them up.”

“Bless that old man,” Luna muttered.

“That’s what Dick says on the daily.”

Luna managed to open their eyes again. Tim stood in the doorway. He held a silver tray like it was Downton Abbey.

“You also got stabbed through your spleen,” Tim added. “So you’ll be in bed for a while.”

“So that’s what hurts,” Luna summed up.

Tim nodded. “Most likely. I know it hurt when I lost mine.”

Both Dick and Luna stared at him. Luna raised an eyebrow.

“You- how now?”

Tim grinned. “That’s a long story.”

If Luna could move, they would’ve gestured to their current situation. “I’ve got time.”

He shook his head. “It’s not a story you want to hear.”

Luna pursed their lips. “Coward.”

Dick ruffled Luna’s hair and stood up. “Since you two got this under control, I’m going to raid your movie collection.” He turned back to Luna. “Want anything specific?”

They made a show of thinking while Tim avoided eye contact with both of them.

“Depends on what exists.”

Tim looked up with a surprised expression.

Luna shrugged. “I’ve been obsessed with the multiverse theory since I was old enough to read. Theoretically, any book that you’ve read could be a universe, depending on how far you can travel. We might be characters in a book right now.”

Dick smiled. “Yeah, y’all have fun. Tim here has been talking everyone’s ear off with multiverse theories since you all got back. I’ll see what I can find.”

“Shirayuki?” Luna called as Dick left.

Tim stared at me in confusion. “What’s that?”

Luna’s entire body deflated. That meant it most likely didn’t exist in this universe. Darn, it was one of Luna’s and Dick’s new favorite anime. It was the purest thing they had seen in a while.

“It’s an anime,” Luna answered. “It’s a little girly… okay, a lot girly, but it’s kind of a breather for Dick and I. Ya know, when Batman decides to go on a rampage.”

Tim nodded and set the tray on the nightstand next to Luna. He pointed to the bed. “May I?”

“Only if you help me sit up,” they countered.

“You really shouldn’t.”

Luna glared at him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t do a lot of things you weren’t supposed to when you lost yours.”

“Just don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said as he grabbed extra pillows. “It’s going to hurt. Especially when you haven’t had any painkillers in several hours.”

Luna grinned. “Consider me warned.”

He was right. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it. Tim sat where Dick was a few minutes ago.

“So what’s the show about?”

Luna attempted to hide their smile. He was about to open the biggest can of worms imaginable. When Luna was asked about fictional worlds, they tended to go a little overboard.

“It’s about a girl who becomes an herbalist for a prince. Eventually, they end up together. That’s kind of it.”

Tim squinted. “I feel like that’s a spoiler. Oh well.”

Luna shrugged as best they could.

“We have something similar. My sister and Jason’s friend were obsessed with it for a while. They tried to rope Dick into it, but I shut that down.”

Luna smiled. “I can see that. My Dick was the one who discovered ours. The boy was obsessed with it for months.”

“Want me to go get ours?”

They turned their head away. Luna could feel the blush already. They nodded.

Tim grinned. “Be right back.”

Tim and Dick returned a few minutes later with handfuls of DVDs, snacks, and medical supplies. Luna stared at them while they set everything up.

“Seriously?” the corner of their mouth curled up.

“Yeah,” Dick ruffled their hair again. Luna could hear the static when he pulled away. “This’ll be fun. Just like old times.”

Turns out, it hurt to laugh, so Luna instantly decided to not do that anymore.

“Are both of you staying?” They asked before they could get their voice in line. Those painkillers were powerful.

“I was going to work on a case,” Tim said. He was setting up the TV while Dick set up snacks. Priorities were strong with these two. “But I can grab my laptop. It’s no big deal.”

Luna shook their head. “No, it’s okay. A case is more important.”

Luna noticed Tim’s sag slightly. Was he disappointed?

Dick waved them off. “Nah, man. It’s fine. It’ll be a party.” He glanced at Luna’s sling. “A chill party, but still a party.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “You sound like my Dick Grayson now.”

Dick beamed. “Come on.”

Tim rolled his eyes again. “I’ll get my laptop and files.”

Dick clapped slightly.

Luna stared at him.

He shrugged. “Come on, he’s harmless.”

“He has to work, Dick.” They protested. “Let the poor boy work. He has an entire company to take care of.”

Dick waved their point off. “Psh. He can work in here. Besides, did you see him? He wanted to stay.”

Luna rolled their eyes at him. “That’s what you say about every introvert.”

Dick smiled. He gestured to the dozens of snacks he had procured.

“Isn’t stealing illegal?”

“Not when you’re invited. Now, which one do you want? Hurry, before Boy Genius gets back and hogs all of it.”

Luna tilted their head. “Only you would take all the snacks, Dickhead.”

Dick pouted. “Fine. I guess I’ll keep all these delicious-”

“I call the gushers and goldfish,” Luna said quickly as Dick began shoving the snacks away from them.


	10. Goodnight, Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a relaxing day at Wayne Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, guys! It's Cade. Yet another cute chapter.  
> If you want to know what they're watching, comment. Also, comments are fantastic. If you have any theories or want to suggest anything, don't worry. Carlie and I love headcanons and ideas for more stories.  
> A thing I did when I had writer's block while writing this is make stupid comments. I would write weird stuff in brackets so we didn't accidentally put it into the story. Sometimes it would be the plan for the chapter, sometimes it would be funny, but mostly weird and chaotic. We decided to put them in the notes so you all could see how weird we are *Looks at the later chapters* Yeah...so weird.
> 
> BE WARNED! The notes will CONTAIN SPOILERS. If you wish not to be spoiled, skip this next part! (Like. A lot spoilers.)
> 
> [two bros chilling with their baby, three feet apart because cinnamon roll] [that didn’t sound weird]

“What’s with the squirrel?”

“I like the squirrel.”

“Damian likes the squirrel too,” Tim continued to type on his laptop. “He won’t admit it though.”

Luna grinned. “Of course he won’t. It’s cute though. Spunky too. I like him.”

“Which one?” Dick whispered to them.

He always asked that when there was more than one main character that happened to be a guy. Occasionally girls, but he usually already called all of them by the time all the characters showed up.

Luna turned to him and grinned their best devil smile. “Which one do you like?”

Dick kept his eyes glued to the screen. “I like the guy with the giant glaive.”

“Hak?” Tim piped up.

Luna turned their head to their right at Tim. “What? You already got dibs on him?”

Tim shook his head. “Just makes sense. A character later likes him too. It’s kind of funny.”

“There’s more?” Dick grabbed a handful of skittles.

Tim grinned. “You’ll see.”

Luna pulled their working leg to their chest. It hurt to stay still. The painkillers helped with the big stuff but didn’t do much for restlessness. It was hard to describe. Luna wanted to sleep, but they also wanted to pace.

Dick set his hand on their arm. “You okay, kiddo?”

Luna nodded. “I might pass out in a bit.”

He brushed their hair away from their eyes. “It’s okay, kiddo. Sleep is important.”

Luna nodded again. “I know.”

Not five episodes later, their eyes shut. Luna tried to stay awake enough to lie down properly, but their body had other ideas. They passed out just as an old woman was giving orders to her pirates. Luckily, Luna landed on Tim’s shoulder so their stitches didn’t stretch. Luna was officially out in seconds.

* * *

“Ah… okay.”

Dick held back a laugh. It had taken Tim over an hour to finish his case file and finally relax. He leaned back just as Luna’s head began to nod. They always did that right before they passed out. Dick often found them sleeping still sitting up despite their bed being two feet away.

“Just let it go, dude.” He knew Luna would wake up soon. If not, they could use the affection. “They don’t bite.”

Tim glared at Dick. “No, I thought they were secretly a moray eel.”

Dick made a face. Where did he come up with that comparison?

“I’m more worried about their stitches popping.”

Dick nodded. “Lay them down?”

Tim’s eyes darted between Dick and Luna. “Okay. How?”

Dick bit his lip. He didn’t think ahead that far. “Hmm, try putting your arm there and I’ll… there we go.”

Once the two boys had gotten Luna to lie down, Dick paused the show and cleaned the trash.

“What do I do with this?”

Dick looked up at Tim who was gesturing to an unconscious Luna resting their head pretty much on his lap. Dick couldn’t contain the laugh this time.

“This isn’t funny, Dick.”

“It’s a little funny. Just let them sleep.” Dick stepped out the door. “If you get bored, you have your laptop and the remote.”

He winked as he shut the door.


	11. We Had a Bonding Moment (I Cradled You in My Arms!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness dinner and shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! This one was so much fun to write! Carlie and I talked a lot about how to make "Alternate Dick" less wordy and hard to read. We mostly wanted to make a reference to a certain piece of fanart. We're super into the "supportive brothers" thing. I think Jason and Dick are just sweethearts. I laughed so hard writing this one (both manically and joyfully).
> 
> Sad side note: Today is the anniversary of Jason Todd's death....so. Cool fact.
> 
> Stay safe, guys!  
> -Cade
> 
> SPOILERS from this point on! Watch yourselves.
> 
> [what if Dick comes back and Tim is asleep too??!ahhhhhh! Too cute]

Dick walked towards Luna’s room with a fresh blanket. Whenever Luna was sick, they always wanted extra blankets despite sweating. Dick guessed it was the comfort that they needed.

He stopped short when Jason—alternate Jason—stood in front of him in the hallway.

“Hey man,” Jason pointed to Luna’s door. “You been in there yet?”

Dick shook his head. “Not since an hour ago. Luna fell asleep so I wanted to get them some space.”

Jason grinned, something Dick remembered. “You should go in there now.”

Dick followed his instructions and cracked the door just enough to poke his head inside. It took all of his willpower not to immediately take pictures. Luckily, Other Dick had less willpower. He was somehow instantly behind Dick with a phone in hand.

“What are you doing?” Dick hissed.

Other Dick smiled. “Either blackmail or memories. We’ll decide later.”

Dick shook his head and looked inside the room again. Luna was exactly where he left them, sleeping on Tim’s shoulder. The only difference was Tim was resting his head on theirs. He had his arm around them as if Luna had a nightmare. It was absolutely adorable.

“Our little brother finally has a date,” Jason said excitedly behind Dick. If he was looking, Dick could have sworn he and Other Dick were jumping like fangirls.

Dick couldn’t help the absurd grin that crossed his face. Luna would be fine. At this rate, they would heal faster than they did in their universe.

Other Dick and Jason high-fived.

Dick put a finger to his lips. “Shh. Let them sleep. God.”

* * *

Everything hurt when Luna woke up. They didn’t move, though. Luna was warm. They looked around as much as they could without moving their head. From the looks of it, Luna had fallen asleep on Tim although they didn’t remember. Based on his breathing and the fact he hadn’t noticed they had woken up, he was asleep too.

“Good to see you’re awake, kiddo.”

Dick walked into sight with the stupidest grin Luna had ever seen. What was he so giddy about? Luna groaned in reply.

His grin disappeared. “It hurt again?”

They nodded. “Hey, Dick?”

“Yeah, Luna?”

“Is Tim asleep too?”

The grin returned. “The poor guy didn’t know what to do when you fell asleep on him. He stayed and I guess fell asleep too. According to his brothers, he needed it. I’m sure he’ll thank you when he wakes up.”

“Mm,” Luna agreed, “at least he should.”

Dick laughed.

Luna grinned for a split second. “Hey, what happened to my hoodie? The one with the wolf ears I was wearing.”

Dick nodded. “We had to take that off when you got back. The boys wanted to throw it out, but I had Alfred hang on to it. I think he’s taking it a step further and washing it for you.”

Luna raised their eyebrows. “Damn. That man has to be superhuman to keep up with all this.”

“Some days we swear he is.”

A weight on the top of their head lifted as Tim spoke. Dick’s stupid grin returned again, only bigger somehow, as he handed Luna painkillers and a water bottle.

“How long were we out?” Tim rubbed his eyes.

Dick shrugged. “Only a few hours. Either of you feeling any better?”

Tim groaned. “That means my brother definitely got pictures.”

Luna scowled. “What’re they gonna use them for?”

“Anything they want. Knowing Dick, he’ll just want to frame it. Jason and Damian are different stories.”

“Hey, guys. Dinner’s in a few minutes.”

All three snapped their heads to the doorway where Alternate Dick was standing. His grin, as usual, was insanely contagious.

Luna tilted their head. “Dinner? How long have I been out?”

Dick patted their head. “It’s okay, kiddo. I’ll bring you some.”

“Bull,” Luna pushed themselves up with their one working leg. “I’m not staying put. I’m bored.”

Dick sighed. “I knew you would say that. I’ll see if they have a wheelchair or something.”

Luna groaned. This was pointless. They shouldn’t have gotten thrown off that building. It was their fault that everyone was going so slowly. It was bad enough Luna was wearing someone else’s clothes. A wheelchair just added salt to the wounds.

“I got it,” Tim volunteered. “When Bruce broke his back, Alfred bought one.”

Luna glanced at Dick. “I would say I’m shocked, but after seeing you all in action last night, I can’t say that anymore.”

For whatever reason, Dick decided a wheelchair was pointless and carried Luna downstairs himself. Tim protested but stayed close behind in case something bad happened.

“Reminds me when I was little,” Luna muttered.

“Yeah?” Dick his grip as he walked the second set of stairs. “How’s that?”

“My mom would give me piggyback rides when my dad was gone. It was fun.”

“That’s sweet.” Tim put in. Luna had forgotten he was there.

They nodded. That memory made Luna sad because it was always followed by those nights.

“Ah, I see my knight in shining armor has arrived.”

Luna shook their head at Jason as Dick set them down in one of the chairs at the table. Damian sat next to Luna.

“You really should not be walking.”

“Jokes on you,” Luna said as they took a sip of water, “I didn’t actually walk down here.”

He huffed in annoyance as he turned back to his food.

“So Dami,” Alternate Dick started. He sat across from Damian. “You gonna clue us in on who your heir is?”

Damian shook his head.

“Heir?” Luna glanced at Tim. He shrugged as if a fifteen-year-old having an heir wasn’t weird. Heir for what exactly?

Damian glared at Alternate Dick. “You know full well I still have time, Grayson.”

Alternate Dick held up his hands in surrender.

“Heir?” Luna repeated.

“It’s for his Camelot,” Dick smiled.

Luna smiled back. “No, seriously.”

“Over the years,” Tim explained, “we’ve each handed down the mantle of Robin. Dick was first, then Jay, then me-”

“Then Damian,” they finished.

Tim nodded.

“Smo,” Alternate Dick said with a mouthful of food. “You don’t have heroes in your universe?”

Luna shook their head. Dick handed them a chip. “Nope. The closest thing we get to heroes is maybe me, since I’ve come closest to Batman. If I’m honest though, Dick and Gordon are the real heroes.”

Jason nodded his approval. “Good to know your cops actually do shit.”

Luna grinned. “Yours don’t?”

“So the commissioner exists in your universe?” Tim asked.

“Neither Gordon is the commissioner.” Dick handed Luna a piece of his sandwich.

“Nah, Dick works for him. His daughter is hot though.”

“Babs?” Alternate Dick smiled when Luna mentioned Barbara Gordon.

“Girlfriend?”

He tilted his head like this was a new concept for him. “Nope, just a friend.”

Luna glanced at Dick. “Uh huuuh.”

Dick and Luna laughed while Alternate Dick got red. Even the rest of them grinned.

“Are you sure you should be down here so soon?” Bruce sat at the head of the table to Luna’s left.

They waved off his question with their free hand, although it was awkward with their cast. “I’ve been through worse. Besides, painkillers keep me down and I was bored out of my mind.”

“Get bored easily?”

Luna scowled. They couldn’t tell if he was making fun of them or if he was kidding. He grinned but his words were like a polygraph. Luna hated polygraphs.

They shrugged. “I guess, yeah. Must’ve learned that from Dick.”

He nudged Luna’s good shoulder. “Hey!”

Alternate Dick grinned. “Those are facts. We just have contagious personalities.”

Luna rolled their eyes as they took more of Dick’s food. “Can it, Dildo. I don’t know you half as well as Dickie.”

Luna internally cringed at the name. They hadn’t called Dick “Dickie” since they were thirteen. He liked the nickname but it was weird to call him in front of strangers and in the field.

Lucky for Luna, everyone was focusing on their nickname for Alternate Dick. Jason clapped. Tim smiled as he typed into his phone. Damian glared at Luna. Bruce nearly choked on his food.

“Oh,” Jason panted as if he was out of breath. “I would fist bump you if you weren’t all broken and shit. How did we not think of that before now?”

Luna grinned. “Not quick enough, I guess.”

Another set of “ohs” came from Alternate Dick and Tim. Luna decided they were keeping the nickname.

“Man down,” Damian said flatly next to Luna.

They turned to their right at Dick who had collapsed onto the floor.

“It’s not that funny, Dick.”

He nodded. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

He held onto their shoulder as he stood up. He ruffled Luna’s hair. “Nice one, kiddo.”

Luna shook their head. “Gee, thanks.”


	12. Genius, Billionaire, Coffee Addict, Philanthropist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim debates Luna staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! Cade here. This chapter is kind of a breather, so to speak. We wanted a chapter from Tim's POV. He deserved to know what was going on, after all. I didn't realize exactly how much this boy THINKS until I started writing.
> 
> Hang in there, guys. Things will get more exciting soon.

Tim sighed. Yet another case that resulted in Bruce taking in another stray. Tim was going to be distraught when Luna had to go. For now, he was going to focus on finding their universe.

Tim kept a list of things his and Luna’s universes had in common and things exclusive to Luna’s universe. He doubted his family had been to their universe. If they had, they would’ve remembered an evil Batman. Plus, a dynamic cop duo. So far, the only things Tim got from Luna were what TV shows they had, which wasn’t enough to find their universe.

It was interesting. When any of Tim and his brothers asked about their past, Luna’s walls went up so fast Tim could swear he could physically see it. Tim knew Cass would. She was an expert in body language. Luna was hiding something. Why wouldn’t they talk about their universe? Even Alternate Dick wouldn’t talk about what happened to them. Their Tim was the nervous system to their Gotham, right? Why wouldn’t they want to save him as soon as possible?

“Hey, babybird.”

Tim didn’t look away from the screen. “Hey, Jason. What do you need?”

He grabbed a chair and sat next to his brother. “Can’t I just have quality time with my little brother?”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Not with that tone. You’re up to something. By Dick’s dumb grin lately, you guys are planning something.”

“Phh,” Jason shifted which told Tim he was mostly right. “Nah, it’s not much for you to worry about. What’re you working on?”

“Trying to locate Luna’s universe.”

Jason scowled. “In a hurry?”

“What do you mean?”

“You look like you’re in a massive rush to kick the pretty kid and their cop sidekick out of our universe. Do you not like them or are you just being introverted?”

Tim glared at him. “Neither. Their universe is going to fall apart if they don’t get back there. I don’t feel like being the cause of an apocalypse. Not to mention what that might do to other universes.”

Jason grinned. Sometimes, Tim could’ve sworn he and Dick shared a single brain cell. “So you admit you like them?”

Tim shrugged. “If that makes you feel better, sure.”

Jason left with a slight spring in his step as if he won something. Tim shook his head and got back to work.

* * *

Bruce wanted Tim to give him a report from Drake Industries. Wayne Enterprises and Tim’s company were teaming up for a project. If all went well, this project would boost the economy, not by much, but better than Gotham had in the past year.

Tim thumbed through the report as he passed his brothers’ rooms. It still had a few problems to work out, but that’s what the meeting next week was for.

Tim stopped at Luna’s door. He wondered if they were bored being cooped up so much. They reminded Tim of Jason. They refused to be pushed in the wheelchair. They allowed their Grayson to carry them and no one else. Tim had the feeling that being broken was embarrassing for Luna.

Luna and Jason really were alike. It was scary. Tim noticed the thrill Luna got when they jumped onto his bike that night. It was something they all got from patrol, the adrenaline, the thrill, the high. Tim could understand how it was the only thing left for Luna.

Tim couldn’t imagine having an evil Batman, Bruce. Luna was shy on details, but Tim wouldn’t be surprised if he had killed before. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if Tim’s Bruce killed. Having an evil Batman as the only thing you know?

Tim shuddered at the thought. Luna was a tough kid. They were his age and just as stubborn.

“Ah, Tim.”

Tim looked up from his thoughts at Bruce.

“I’m running recon and I hoped you would stay with Luna and the other Dick.”

Tim looked back and forth between Luna’s room and Bruce. “Why me? I honestly think neither one of them needs a babysitter.”

Bruce nodded. “I know, but I would rather one of us man the house.”

“What about Alfred?”

“Alfred will be here.”

“Then let me come with you.”

Bruce shook his head. “Not this time, son. I’m sorry.”

Tim sighed. “Fine, but you know I’m not good with people, right? That’s Dick’s department.”

Bruce set his hands on Tim’s shoulders. “I think you do just fine with Luna. I think she enjoys your company.”

“They.” Tim paused. He had no clue what Luna preferred. He got the feeling it didn’t matter to them. “I’ll stay, I guess. Where are you two going exactly?”

Bruce patted Tim’s shoulder. “You can come next round. I promise. It’s something I’m hoping will heal Luna.”

Tim scowled. “Not the Lazarus Pit, right?”

Bruce shook his head. “No. Something different. Hopefully something without the side effects.”

Tim nodded. “Oh, about the meeting…”


	13. I Think I Just Joined a Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna finally gets back on their feet, and Damian has some questions for the newcomer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. Finals were a bitch. Accept this chapter as a kind of apology since it's so long. As per usual, I had a blast writing this one. I loved the references so much! Also, Damian is so freakin' cute! I just channeled how I talk to my siblings' friends into him. Luna being confused but going with the flow anyway is my favorite.  
> Disclaimer: I only heard about the Fountain of Essence through a video, so sorry if it's not accurate.  
> -Cade ;P
> 
> As usual, SPOILERS FROM HERE ON IN THE NOTES:  
> [Buzzfeed Unsolved moment: Luna “what’s up, demons. It’s me, ya boi.” Tim “that’s it. I’m dead in love.”]  
> [lol Tim: “no chance. No way. I won’t say it, oh no.” Jason/Cass/Dildo: the what are they called? Mind blank!!!] [muses, I think?]  
> (later on in the chapter, see if you get my drift.) [*screams ‘one punch’ at the top of my lungs*]

“Where to now, Your Majesty?”

Luna jammed their forehead into Dick’s neck. “Shut up. It’s not my fault I got thrown off that building.”

Dick shook his head. His hair tickled Luna’s nose. “I should have stopped you.”

They rested their head on his shoulder. “You know that look though.”

He stopped in the middle of the hallway. “Yeah, I do.”

The two of them stayed silent for a few minutes. Luna pulled him closer in a lame attempt at an apologetic hug. They really were sorry. Luna was sorry he worried. Sorry that he couldn’t help that night.

Luckily, Dick was healed up now from the stab wound Batman gave him. He was back to his old self. Still, it was Luna’s fault he was hurt in the first place.

They gestured with their gimp arm. “To the kitchen, my loyal servant. Let us acquire the sustenance.”

Dick laughed. “As you wish.”

He set Luna down in one of the chairs in the kitchen. “Hey, Alfred. How’s it going?”

He smiled at them. “Quite well, Luna. How are you feeling?”

Luna tilted their head. “Little hungry. Where are Bruce and Dildo?”

“Batman and Nightwing have gone in search of something to heal your injuries.”

Dick sat next to Luna. “What kind of something?”

Alfred glanced at Dick as he pulled food out of the fridge. “I think it’s best if they explain when they get back.”

Luna rested their chin on the table. “Buzzkill.”

“Do you know when they’ll be back?”

“Alfred, where is- ah.”

Luna jumped at Bruce’s sudden entrance. No, this was Batman. The black Kevlar, the ears, and the belt were all too familiar. The only difference between Luna’s Batman and this Batman was the tech. It was obvious, this Batman had more money than Luna’s. The materials were better. Some of it even looked almost alien.

Bruce pulled back the cowl and sat across from Luna. “How are you doing, Luna?”

“What was the thing you and Dildo were checking out?”

“Don’t pull any punches, do you?” Dildo sat on their other side.

Luna stared at Bruce. If they were honest, the Batsuit was scaring them. Luna waited for an answer.

Dildo tapped their shoulder. “You’ll like this. It’s so cool.”

“We wanted your consent on something important.”

Luna raised an eyebrow. “Because I’m over eighteen and you’re just nice like that, or because I’m not from this universe? Cause if you wanted to kill us, this is a very noir way to do it.”

Dick lightly backhanded their head. He shook his head. “I knew it was a bad idea to show you those movies.”

“It’s called the Fountain of Essence,” Bruce continued. “We’re hoping it’ll heal your injuries without any side effects.”

Luna scowled. “What kind of side effects?”

“Short term insanity, homicidal tendencies, and possible hallucinations.”

Luna’s eyes got wider with every symptom he mentioned. What the hell was the thing that caused all of these? Luna glanced at Dick. His eyes were as wide as theirs.

“Ya know.” Luna looked over at Jason who stood in the doorway. “Just the over the counter kind of crazy. In other words, every day for us.”

Jason’s head jolted forward as Tim hit him. “Quit scaring them, Jay.”

Luna grinned at Jason’s betrayed expression.

“I’m just saying.”

Luna shrugged. “Let’s do it.”

Dick stared at them. “Are you sure, Kiddo?”

Luna nodded. “Yeah, it can’t make this worse, can it?”

Dildo sighed. “This kid is gonna get killed one day.”

Jason grinned. “That’ll be interesting. But no dying on my watch, kid. Remember, you saved my bacon.”

Luna turned back to Bruce. “When do we get going?”

* * *

Dick and Luna rode with Batman and Robin the massive tank Dildo called the Batmobile. All they could think was they were glad their Batman didn’t have anything remotely similar to this. Luna would have preferred to take one of the other boys’ bikes, but with their injuries, that wasn’t ideal. Plus, Luna wasn’t about to leave Dick alone with Batman. They couldn’t explain why they didn’t trust Bruce yet.

He said the fountain was in a cave in the wilderness outside New York. If Luna was honest, a cave in the middle of nowhere was sketchy. On the bright side, with the Batmobile’s incredible speed, they were there inside a day. Good thing too. The four brothers started arguing within three hours.

“Did everyone really need to come with?” Luna asked as Dick picked them up. Luna pushed him off. “I can get it.”

Dick stepped back and let them swing their legs onto the ground. “You sure about that, kiddo?”

“Haha,” Luna mocked. “I can at least stand on my own, daddio.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Alright, but I’m too tall for you if you need help. Red, wanna take this moron?”

Luna stuck their tongue out at him. “Which red, Dick? Remember, there’s two of ‘em.”

Tim nodded. “Jason is stubborn too.”

Luna pursed their lips. “Traitor.”

Turned out, getting upright and standing was harder than Luna thought. 

Luna took all of one step and the pain shot up their leg. Luna winced as they found themselves stumbling forward. Their face would have hit the rock floor if Tim didn’t catch them.

Luna growled in annoyance. They were already over the whole “not being able to walk” thing.

They tried for a small grin. “Thanks.”

“Here.” Tim draped Luna’s right arm over his shoulders. With his help, they followed the others into the cave.

Luna’s walking was wobbly at best. Their ankle was in so much pain, they had to bite their lip to cover it up. Their right shoulder hurt too, but Luna wasn’t about to tell Tim and risk losing the help. Or worse, making everyone else stop because of them. This whole trip was their fault anyway.

The cave was what anyone would expect, dark, damp, and every noise echoed. Yet somehow, all the circus crazies didn’t make one noise. The only humans you could hear were Dick and Luna. It was eerie.

“‘Hey there demons,’” Luna said what they thought was under their breath, “‘it’s me. Ya boy.’”

If anyone noticed or heard, they didn’t say anything. Luna did, however, catch Tim say something else under his breath. Sadly, they didn’t hear what he said.

The fountain wasn’t that far from the cave entrance. Luna was expecting an actual fountain with water shooting into the air, but the Fountain of Essence wasn’t anything like that. It was… 

“A pool?” Dick voiced their thoughts.

Bruce shook his head. “It’s much more than that.”

Luna stopped. “Cryptic much? You want to tell us exactly how this works or do you want me to push you in?”

Bruce stared at them as if to ask how Luna planned on doing that. Damn, that cowl was scary shit. “All you need to do is get in. If all goes according to plan, all your injuries should be healed.”

Luna raised an eyebrow and stared at the pool. “We’re getting biblical now, huh?” They glanced at Dick. His face was tight with concentration. “What do you think? Now that we’re here?”

Dick looked back at Luna. “It’s up to you, Lu. I’ll be right here if you need help.”

They nodded and took a deep breath. “The party don’t start ‘til I walk in.”

With Tim and Dick’s help, Luna lowered themselves into the clear water. It felt weird not having their casts or sling on anymore. At first, nothing happened. Then everything happened at once. Their skin was so cold it was like fire. Their mind spun. Luna saw all their real memories and some they made up after… Luna saw when they first met Dick. Luna saw their first night as Luna, new and improved. Luna saw when they got their nickname.

Their ears rang in white noise. Then Luna heard screaming and gunshots. They covered their ears, but that did nothing. Then Luna realized they were the one screaming. Then they choked.

As Luna gasped for air, another memory surfaced. This one they wished more than anything would go away. As quickly as Luna wished, it left. It was replaced by a fantasy they used when they were younger to push down their bad memories.

Their favorite character reached out his hand and told them to ignore the world for a while. Luna closed their eyes and did as he said. It was good to get away from the world. It didn’t feel like anything. It didn’t hurt. Luna could breathe.

Then Luna remembered where they were and coughed up water. Luna opened their eyes at the people standing over them. Dick’s face was covered in concern. Luna hadn’t seen him look like that since he first picked them up. Everything around him was dark. Oh right, the cave, the fountain. Something must have gone wrong.

“Did I die or something?”

Dick put a hand on Luna’s shoulder. “Almost. You okay, kiddo?”

“Little disorientated,” they grunted. Tim was already checking out their right arm. “That was a trip.”

Dick knelt next to Luna. “Yeah, you look a little out of it. Do you think you can walk?”

“Only one way to find out.” Luna took Tim and Dick’s hands as they helped them stand.

Other than their slamming headache and the sharp stabbing in their lungs, their injuries had healed. Their ankle wasn’t stiff like Luna expected it to be. Their shoulder wasn't too loose. Their right arm was something Luna would have to double-check later, but they could move their wrist and fingers just fine.

“What happened in there?” Tim put a hand on Luna’s shoulder to get their attention.

Luna looked him in the eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful blue they had ever seen. They were almost like the pool that just tried to kill them. “What do you mean?”

“None of us have ever used the fountain before.”

Luna rolled their eyes dramatically. “And you want an inside scoop, huh?”

Tim’s head dipped slightly. The cowl covered it up, but Luna knew he was blushing somehow.

“Well, nothing happened. Let’s get going. I’ve wasted enough of y'all's time.”

“Shut up, idiot.”

“For once, I agree with Jason.” Tim picked up the pieces Luna’s cast. “That was pretty interesting.”

Luna picked up their sling. “I’m glad I could be entertaining to you freaks.” They shook their head. “Crazies.”

[car ride back Dami asks what to call Luna. since he’s been so quiet. Then uses their name all the time]

The ride back was a stream of questions from the boys. Tim kept saying he needed to run tests when he got back to the cave. Jason and Dildo kept asking what Luna saw that made them scream. Luna avoided those questions at least until they got back to the cave.

“May I ask you a question?”

Luna’s eyes darted to the front seat of the Batmobile (they didn’t want to risk their bones before Tim ran tests.) Damian’s question caught them off guard.

Luna shifted slightly in their seat. “Um, sure. What’s up, kid?”

“What would I call you on a daily basis?”

“Like, what’s my name?”

“Indeed. What do you enjoy being called?”

Luna shrugged. “It depends.” Batman pulled into the cave, he opened the wing doors, and Luna stepped out on their freshly healed ankle. “Most people call me Luna.”

Damian scowled. “Isn’t that your hero nickname though? It doesn’t sound like a real name.”

Luna grinned. “I’m glad I sound so ethereal to you. The question I have is what would you like to call me?”

He crossed his arms. He was only a few inches shorter than Luna, but he was still so cute. “I call everyone by their last names, except Father.”

Luna tilted their head. “Why’s that?”

“They have earned my respect as well as that was how I was raised.”

Luna grinned again. So cute. “That’s sweet, Damian. My last name is Tsukiyomi.”

“Like moon?” Jason piped up. He, Tim, and Dildo were all huddled together by their bikes to Luna’s right.

They nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Jason whispered something to Dildo that Luna couldn’t hear from their distance. Whatever it was, it caused Tim to visibly roll his eyes, and Dildo laughed.

Luna turned back to Damian who had developed a scowl. “What?”

“What are you?”

They were suddenly confused. Luna glanced at Jason and Tim. Tim was facepalming. Jason looked like he was on the verge of combustion.

They turned back to Damian. “Um… Human? A sarcastic badass pussycat who does not give a shit?”

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“What is your marital status?”

Luna raised an eyebrow. “Single. What are you-”

“What about him? What is your relationship?” Damian pointed at Dick as if he was on trial.

Luna put a hand on their hip. “He’s a pain in my ass. He’s always getting hurt.”

“Says the one who just got into a magical lake for their several  _ broken  _ bones.” Dick’s voice came from the balcony. Luna kept their eyes on Damian.

Damian glanced to the side as if he was taking notes. “Like a brother then. Regeneration of any kind is out of the question, but do you have any powers?”

“Not yet.”

“I knew I liked this kid,” Luna heard Jason say.

“What is your blood type?”

Where was this kid going with this? “O pos, if I remember my many ER visits correctly.”

Damian pinched his chin. “Interesting.”

Luna sat at the big computer chair. “What do you want, Damian?”

“I’m simply deciding if you are worthy or not.”

They spread their hands. “Worthy of what? Thor’s hammer?”

“How is your skill with knives, staffs, firearms?”

Alright, Luna will play this kid’s game. “I’m decent with most guns. I don’t mind them which is surprising for me. I can throw knives. I can swing a decent stick, but I don’t really have formal staff training.”

“Hmm.”

Luna looked him directly in the eyes. “What’s up, Dami? Why are you asking me this?”

He stared at them. His bright green eyes seemed to go straight through them. “You saved Todd,” he said, but it sounded more to himself. “This warrants your stay.”

He left without another word. Luna stared straight ahead, not entirely sure what just happened. Worthy of what? Was he trying to throw them out? He knew Luna couldn’t go back yet, not without the right equipment. What was his deal? He hadn’t said a word since Luna showed up. Were those questions there the entire time?

Luna turned their head to Tim, Dildo, and Jason. Tim was squished in the middle of the older boys looking as uncomfortable as Luna felt. Jason and Dildo, on the other hand, were laughing and smiling at him. Luna never had siblings, so they chalked it up to an inside joke.

They turned to Dick. “Did that kid just vet me for something?”

He shrugged. “Who knows with that kid? For now, how’s your mobility?”

Luna rolled their shoulders. “Not sure.”

“Want to find out?” Jason jabbed a thumb at the mats in the middle of the cave.

Luna squinted at him. “Against you? Are you joking?”

He grinned devilishly. It was unnerving. “Not even a little.”

They grinned back. “Challenge accepted.”

The two faced each other on the mats. Jason’s shoulders seemed to relax while Luna’s tensed. They had fought their Batman one-on-one plenty of times, but if anything, Jason was a… friend? Luna wasn’t sure if they could actually fight a friend. The only friend they ever had was Dick, and they never had a reason to fight him, even in training.

Luna took a deep breath and rolled their shoulders again. It was strange to be moving their left one so soon. Luna was afraid it would dislocate again. They were told that could happen.

Jason waved a hand through the air. “Don’t worry, kid. This is just a sparring session to see where you’re at. No need to get scared now.”

Luna smiled. “Who said I was scared, Gunslinger?”

Jason held out one finger. “No maiming. No breaking bones, alright small-fry?”

Luna crossed their arms. “You act as if I’ve never seen a sparring session, and I’m not small.” They pointed to Damian. “He’s small.”

Out of the corner of their eye, Luna saw Damian spread his arms. “I’m only a few inches shorter than you, Tsukiyomi! Possibly centimeters.”

Luna laughed right before Jason came at them. He was quick, quicker than they thought for a guy saying he would go easy. As Luna dodged, they got scared this was him going easy.

He preferred punches over kicks which made him easy to dodge. Luna watched closely as he swung over and over and over. Did he ever get tired of the same attacks? Even Luna’s Batman had more variety. Then again…

“Gunslinger,” they muttered. “You prefer guns and knives, close combat. Interesting.”

His consistency allowed Luna the opportunity to get in a solid hit. They may have hit too hard. Jason went flying across the mat. He landed with a grunt.

Luna stood perfectly still. Did he let them hit him and he’s being dramatic? Or did Luna just take down a guy a foot taller than them?

When Luna got over their shock, they held out their hand. “Are you- do you need help up?”

Jason waved them off. “Nah, I’m good. Damn, who knew you could hit like that?”

“You didn’t-” Luna cleared their throat. “I mean, you clearly underestimated my true power, then huh?”

Luna glanced around the room as Jason stood up. Dick smiled as if he was a proud dad or something. Dildo laughed at Jason. Tim… held his chin and squinted at Jason and Luna.

_ Now is not the time to lock me in the looney bin. You all are just as crazy as I am. Don’t lock me up. Don’t you even think about it. Nothing happened here. _

As quickly as it happened, Tim straightened up and sat at the computer. It left Luna extremely confused. They prided themselves on being able to read anyone. Why was this kid so hard to read?

Luna spent the rest of the day staring at their hands and chasing Jason to apologize while avoiding him at the same time. It annoyed them how confused they were by one punch. Bruce had said there weren’t crazy side effects of that pool, but he didn’t say there weren’t any side effects. Luna wondered what kind of side effects this “ally” pool had.

Luna wandered upstairs to wherever Dick was. Odds were, he was annoying Damian or Alfred. Either that or he was working the case in the room Alfred set up for him and Luna. Well, they had their own guest room, but they were never there. Luna couldn’t sleep without Dick being close by. It sounded creepy, but they were never able to sleep unless they could hear someone’s breathing.

_ “Breathe. Remember? Calm breathing will help you sleep. Stop holding your breath. Please breathe? It’s time for bed. It’s time-” _

Ever since the pool, that memory had resurfaced and began annoying Luna. They didn’t want to think about it again. Nothing was going to happen to Dick. He was strong. He would be just fine. Besides, he had taken down mob bosses before.

Luna shook their head. Luna was off on a tangent again. They continued their search for their Officer Grayson. He always made their thoughts clearer.

Just as they suspected, Luna found him in his room with papers strewn across the bedspread. They grinned. Luna hadn’t seen him so invested in a case since he worked to get Luna back on American turf. Luna huffed a laugh. Red tape pissed both of them off.

Luna picked a spot without as many papers. They leaned over them. Tim Drake’s picture was everywhere. Wanted posters, paparazzi photos, family pictures, everything and anything the best detectives, possibly the FBI could get their hands on. Beyond the pictures, documents with numbers that went straight over Luna’s head.

“How’s it going?”

Dick bit his lip like he always did when he was frustrated. “It’s not, really.”

Luna ran their hand along the piles of papers. “Where’d you get all of these?”

“Tim’s computer.” Luna stared at him in shock. “Apparently, their Batcomputer can pick up on different universe’s news and records.”

“But can’t get us home?”

Dick shook his head. “Something about physical bodies rather than electricity being easier to transport or whatever. Science was never my strong suit.”

“Mine either.”

Both were silent for a long time. Luna lied down next to him as if they were home. Being around Dick always eased their anxiety, even if they were with someone they trusted. Dick made everything feel okay.

“Do you like it here?”

“Hmm?” Luna sat up a little groggy. They were so calm they were beginning to fall asleep. They rubbed their eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean,” he rubbed his shoulder, where the knife wounds he got the first day they were transported were, “do you really want to go home?”

“I-” Did Luna want to go home? Did they want to clean up a mess that they didn’t make? Did Luna want to spend every night not knowing if Dick would come back home because of a crazed idiot running around in a Kevlar Batsuit? 

Did Luna want to leave this universe where they could relax and only go out if they wanted to? Did they want to leave their new friends behind? Did Luna want to leave Jason, who they shared personality traits with? It was hard to avoid seeing the ways they were alike. It was probably why he was attracted to them.

Could Luna leave Tim in the dust? He was smart, sweet, and quiet. He and Luna got along so well it scared Dick. He said so. It was refreshing to have a friend on the same level they were.

What about the rest of them? Alfred, Bruce, Dildo, even little Damian. They were so protective of their family. It hurt to see but was also somehow reassuring at the same time. It gave Luna hope to see a family that protected each other like they did.

Could Luna leave them behind? They were the outsider, after all. Besides, Dick had a life in their universe too. He had a job, friends, a whole life. Could Luna do that to him?

They shrugged. “I don’t know. We have to stop our Batman as soon as possible before he kills someone. But-”

Dick turned to face them expectantly. “You want to stay.”

Luna grimaced. “I guess you could say that. I like…”

Dick smiled. This was his warm smile. He used to make this face when Luna would come home from school with a new bruise from a kid I beat up. This was his ‘I understand’ smile.

“You like it here,” He said. “You like it better than our universe.”

Luna nodded sheepishly. Suddenly, they were thirteen again. “Is that bad?”

Dick shook his head. “No. Enjoying having friends isn’t bad. It’s good.”

“Then why do I feel so guilty?”

Dick’s smile somehow got warmer. He pulled Luna into his famous ‘never letting go’ hugs. “You’re a good person, Lu. Don’t ever doubt that. It’s okay to want friends.”

“But Batman-”

“Isn’t your problem,” Dick interrupted. “If you can’t handle it anymore, take a break. Hell, retire. This is your life, kiddo. You make the decisions. If anyone has a problem, that’s not their place.”

Luna pulled him closer. They could hear his heartbeat. It calmed them down. Luna nodded.

Dick brushed Luna’s hair away from their face. “You’re allowed to be a person, kiddo. Just keep in mind, there are other people in the world too, like our Tim Drake.”

Luna pushed away numbers papers to look at a picture of Drake with the rest of his family. He stood between his parents. He was so small even back then. Even at, what, seven years old, he had already mastered his poker face. Luna sort of felt back for the kid.


	14. Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Luna spills, Damian writes everything down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it going, guys? Sorry it's so late. Family issues and adulting went down. But I'm back with another chapter. This is a side story. It's canon, but just... kind of like a filler episode. Carlie and I want to have other work solely for these chapters. Comment if you think we should. (Carlie has so many headcanons, it's insane.) Also, comment your heacanons with your vote, if you have any.  
> Anyway, Carlie and I love Damian and Tim with all our hearts. We had so much fun, as per usual.
> 
> -Cade ;)

Name : Haruka “Luna” Tsukiyomi

Age :19

Species : Human

Marital status : Single

Abilities : None

Blood type : O+

Skills : firearms, knives, bo staff, gymnastics, and martial arts

Assessment :-The subjects keep quoting these things they call ‘vines’ but I don’t understand how ‘comedic lines’ apply to gardening?

-Who is Rebecca and why is she not hesitating?

-Why would I ‘fuck’ a chicken strip? 1. I’m vegetarian 2. That’s not how that works 

-Why would the road not work

-Fre sha voca do????? I now realize that it’s ‘Fresh Avocado’ but with weird spacing

-Why do they say ‘yum’ every time someone says ‘Red Robin’?

-There are more races then the human race and whatever a ‘nascar’ is

“Tt,” Damian touched his chin, “they aided in saving Todd as well as helping Drake with the Jokers at the bank. All this resulted in them falling three stories. Compared to the number of Jokers they were facing and their skill set… not bad.”

“Whatcha doing, smallfry?”

Todd leaned against the back of Damian’s chair. His evil grinned was something to be desired.

“Can I help you with something, Todd?”

He peered over Damian’s shoulder at the screen. “Really? Writing a report on our new guest? Little obsessive, don’t you think?”

Damian shook his head. “Maybe, but at least I am preparing.”

Todd laughed. “For what? What can that kid do that any other normal kid can’t?”

“Survive two thirty-foot drops,” Damian pointed out, “fight twelve Jokers in one night and not get killed.”

Todd shook his head in disbelief. “Are you sure having their code name and civilian name in the same place is a good idea, Smallfry?”

Damian continued typing. “It shouldn’t be a problem for now. Their identity should be well hidden.”

Todd nodded. “So what do you think of them? You know, personality wise.”

“Only one thing confuses me,” Damian admitted, “Tsukiyomi continues quoting these things they call ‘vines’ but I fail to see how comedic lines apply to gardening?”

Todd tilted his head. “I don’t know, demon. Maybe you should ask them. They should be awake soon.”

Damian nodded. “Perhaps I will if the matter arises.”

Todd pushed off Damian’s chair and journeyed up the stairs.

* * *

Luna wandered into the kitchen around eleven. They still had no clue how these bats did this every day. They weren’t even sure they were even conscious yet these bats were laughing and having a good time.

They went through the motions of making their own breakfast. Alfred had repeatedly voiced his opinion but ultimately saw no harm in letting a zombified cadet make their own food. Luna took a sip of juice and felt a bit more awake than before.

Luna leaned against the counter and watched as an argument between Damian and Tim erupted. They didn’t really pay attention. It was something about Damian’s heir and Tim wanting a new hero name.

“Jon can’t be your heir, Damian,” Tim scowled in confusion. “He’s Superman’s kid.”

“I don’t see your point, Drake.”

“He can fly,” Tim pointed out, “he has laser eyes, x-ray vision. In what universe does Robin have any of those things?”

“And in what universe does a hero named Drake exist, hmm?”

Luna huffed out a laugh and went back to getting food. As they brought out some toast, they muttered, “Drake, the Darkwing Duck.”

Luna didn’t realize the room had gone quiet. Jason and Dildo stared. Dick continued eating as if nothing had happened. Tim gave Luna the most terrifying glare while still facing Damian.

“Honestly,” Damian said, rather chipper, “that makes it better.”

“Mendokusē,” Tim spat.

_ “Shut up,” _ Luna said as they ignored Tim’s comment and went back to making toast.

“Urusei,” Damian at the same time.

Luna’s head snapped up. They shouldn’t have been surprised, but that didn’t change their reaction.

“That was trippy,” Jason commented.

Luna grabbed some coffee and sat across from Tim. 

When Luna looked up, Tim was staring at them. “What?”

Tim shrugged. “Didn’t know you spoke Japanese.”

Luna took another sip. “My mom would mostly use it around me. She wanted me to know it. Plus, I lived in Japan for like three years until I could come back to the US.”

Damian stood up. “Tsukiyomi, I am going to feed my animals. Would you like to come with me?”

Luna nodded. “Sounds like fun. Can I bring my coffee?”

Damian nodded. “Of course.”

Damian led them down to the Batcave. Did they keep everything in this damn cave? He led Luna to a corner of the cave they had never seen.


	15. Emotional Support Sleep-Deprived Gremlin Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some dorks exchanging information about their respective universes. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam! I've been so tired lately. But this is one of my favorite chapters, mostly because of the cute factor. this chapter kind of wrote itself which is always nice.  
> By the way, Carlie thought of the chapter names and this one is one of my favorites.  
> Stay safe and healthy, please!  
> -Cade

“I’m not made of glass, Jay-Jay.” Luna teased as they dodged his punch. “It’s okay to hit me.”

It had only been two days since their dip in the miracle lake. Luna didn’t know if it was just them, but the boys seemed to be holding back when they all spared and trained. Jason was showing Luna a new move that he used quite a bit… or so he said. He pinned them soon enough.

Luna laughed. “Took you long enough, slowpoke.”

He smiled. “I’m supposed to be training you, remember?”

Luna shook their head. “Then don’t lose.”

“Huh?”

Luna dislodged his legs and rolled over him to another pin. They smiled. “Don’t lose. Be the one on top. You learn that quickly when fighting Batman every other day.”

Jason spread his fingers. “Fine, uncle uncle.”

“Interesting move, Tsukiyomi.” Damian crossed his arms and shot his older brother a sharp look.

Luna ruffled his hair. “Thanks, kid. I think he let me win, though.”

“Perhaps.” Luna laughed.

Dick didn’t seem to get the message. He cheered, “Sick move, Haruka!”

Luna smiled at him as he bounded down the metal stairs. The two of them had been spending most of their free time in the Batcave. When they weren’t working on getting home, of course.

Dick didn’t seem too eager to get home either. He encouraged Luna’s sparring with the alternates. He even played ref from time to time.

He gave them a high-five. “Jason didn’t see what hit him.” He pulled Luna into his side for a hug. He was more frequent with those too.

“Wait, wait,” Jason said. “What’s your name now?” Luna ignored him.

They shrugged. “I have the sneaking suspicion that he let me win, Dick. I didn’t do anything special.”

Dick shook his head. “Nope, you’re learning. I’m proud of you.”

Luna hid their face. He tried to not say too often even though he meant it every time. He was afraid it would lose its meaning. Luna never understood why.

“We’re still confused on the name thing over here,” Dildo came over and planted himself in front of Dick and Luna.

Luna shrugged at him. “My name’s Haruka. What’s the big deal?”

“So you’re not only Moon Moon,” Jason pointed out, “but also Haru.”

“They’re Badass Haru, guys!” Dildo whooped.

Tim put his face in his hands. “They’re clearly the Haru that shot the Haru that could read. But guys, you’re missing a very important question-”

“Is your boyfriend’s name Makoto?” Jason’s face was as bright as Dildo’s.

“Rin all the way,” Dildo called across the cave.

Jason and Dildo continued to argue while Tim came up to Luna and whispered, “Do you swim free?”

They stared at him. “Is this a universe translation issue again?”

Tim backed off and nodded. “Probably.”

“There is still much you need to learn about our universe, Tsukiyomi.”

Luna turned to Damian. “What? You wanna show me around then?”

“Hey, Moon Moon,” Jason called from across the cave. “Heads up. Dickie-bird heard you.”

In what seemed like a second, Dildo was in Luna’s face. “We haven’t officially given you the tour, have we?”

They glanced at Dick then shook their head slowly. “No? I don’t think so.”

Dildo took their hand and led them upstairs. Everyone else followed. Tim protested that Dildo was pulling Luna too hard. Jason laughed his ass off. Damian crossed his arms silently.

Dildo smiled as if he had waited his entire life to show Luna around a mansion they had already mostly seen. He avoided the rooms. However, he did go out of his way to show Luna Tim’s room.(Nothing too special other than the small Radio Shack strewn across the desks and shelves.)

He stopped on a certain step about halfway up the first flight. He pointed to the step below him. “Now, see this?”

Luna nodded.

“This is where our little baby Timmy tripped.”

Tim pushed past them to cover Dildo’s mouth. Luna couldn’t help but smile.

“How old was he?” They asked. Tim shot them a betrayed look, but Luna just shrugged.

Dildo smiled. “About six. He was so cute.”

Luna grinned at Tim. “I’m sure he was.”

Tim looked back and forth between Luna and Dildo like ‘why me?’ Luna glanced at Dick. He had followed but hadn’t said a word.

Dick put a hand on Luna’s shoulder. “You’re doing fine. Go have fun.”

“I’d rather see Jason’s baby pictures,” Luna whispered.

“Then ask,” Dick whispered back, but it wasn’t really a whisper.

“Ask what?” Dildo piped up.

Jason threw an arm around Luna’s shoulders. “What’s bugging you, Moon Moon?”

“If Tim is getting humiliated,” they glanced behind themselves at Dick and Bruce who occasionally said something to each other while staring at Luna and the boys. “I want to see all your baby pictures.”

That got a huge rise out of the four boys. Tim liked the idea of his brothers grouped into his humiliation while Jason tried to convince Dildo it was an awful idea. Damian stared at Luna like he would either kill them or loved how it deflected off him. Dildo held his arms up to block Jason’s hits.

Luna slowly backed out of the eye of the storm. They turned to Dick and winked. He held a thumbs up. They turned back to Tim who looked like he was about to get shot.

“Why did you have to encourage him?”

Luna followed Dildo to the library where he pulled down four thick photo albums. One for each of them, Luna guessed. They suddenly got excited.

“Why are we doing this?” Tim asked.

We all sat on a massive window seat and crowded around Dildo. He opened the album.

Luna shrugged. “Sorry, I don’t have childhood pictures that aren’t burned or just plain lost. I mean, beyond the ones Dickie took.”

Jason set a hand on their shoulder. “Same, kid.”

The pictures were so nostalgic Luna almost cried. These four had been brothers for quite a while. They saw the evolution. Dick and Tim were around the longest. Jason and Damian came later.

Luna pointed to a smaller picture of a baby. “What’s that one? Who is that?”

Jason grinned. “Not me.”

Dildo glared at him with a smile. “That’s baby Timmy, my dear.”

Tim groaned.

Luna smiled wider than they had in a while. “Is this when he was born?”

“A few days after,” Dildo narrated. “This was the day his parents asked Bruce to be his godfather.”

Luna grinned. “I have a movie reference, but I dare not say it.”

That got a reaction from every boy in the room. They could even hear Alfred grumble from the hallway.

Luna took another look at the picture. Giant hands held baby Tim. From what they could see, no one else was in the picture. Baby Tim was small. He barely fit in the hands that held him. His blue eyes were barely open as if he had just woken up.

“That’s some serious babyface, dude.” Luna ran their hand across the picture. For some reason, it made them sad. “I didn’t know Bruce was your godfather.”

Tim nodded. “Yeah, then he adopted me when they died.”

“That’s amazing.” This Bruce reminded Luna of Dick a little bit. Both never wanted to see another kid end up the way they did. Both understood way too much.

“Look,” Dildo pointed to another picture, “check you out, Jay.”

Luna moved his finger. The picture was of tiny Jason in a suit. He was no older than twelve or thirteen. His tie was crooked. He didn’t look at the camera. Instead, he stared up at Bruce with the biggest smile Luna had ever seen. It was almost contagious.

Jason grabbed the corner of the plastic cover. “If Moon Moon sees my adoption, they get to see Tim’s too.”

“As if he was any younger than you, Todd.” Damian rested his arms on the back of the couch behind Luna.

“I think it’s cute, Jason.” Luna helped Jason turn the page. They stifled a laugh.

It was Tim. His serious, shy kid self stood next to Dildo, Jason, and Bruce with his hands clasped together. His hair was brushed to one side. He wasn’t smiling like he was waiting for orders to move. In short, he looked uncomfortable as hell.

“Not excited?” Luna whipped their head around to see Dick standing next to Damian.

Tim shook his head. “I was excited. I just hate taking pictures.”

Every one of his brothers stared him down.

He held his hands up in surrender. “Rephrase. I hate pictures being taken of me, specifically.”

Luna nodded. They loved doing pictures when they were little. Since their mom died, Luna disappeared from everything. The closest thing they got were school pictures after Dick took Luna in.

“Who’s that?” Dick pointed to another picture.

“Oh, that was when-” Jason and Dildo continued to tell stories for hours.

If Luna was honest, they zoned out about ten minutes in, but they drank up the positive emotions as much as they could. Luna didn’t know when they were going to feel that safe beyond being with Dick again. Besides, it looked like the boys needed some downtime.

After a while, Dildo remembered what they were originally doing and finished showing Luna around. Turned out, there were a lot more secret hiding spaces than they thought. However, no secret passageways. It was sad, honestly.

“Just admit it,” Luna told Dick when everyone got back from patrol. Dick and Luna stayed behind and helped Oracle since no one was sure they were totally fine. Since Luna kind of threw Jason across the room with one punch. “You want to stay too.”

“How’d you come by that?” Dick teased while he checked on his gun and his other equipment.

Luna tilted their head. They sat on the couch in the corner of the room facing the bed. They had been sleeping there for the past few days.

“I saw the way you smiled and got into the pictures earlier. You like it here. Just say it.”

He walked over and ruffled their hair which resulted in major static. Luna shot him an annoyed look as they patted their hair down.

“Fine. I like seeing you happy, kiddo. Happy?”

Luna grinned, but that quickly disappeared. “What if we didn’t go back? What if we stayed here?”

Dick stared at them. “What do you mean?”

“Think about it. Everything here is better. Better heroes, although the cops are a bit shit, better organization, less anarchy. Come on, Dick. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t be happier here. Shit, there’s even less death here.”

Dick sat on the edge of the bed in front of Luna. He leaned forward. It reminded them of their mom when they were little and in trouble. His eyes stared into Luna’s soul.

“Haruka, listen to me. What will happen to our world if we do stay? What will happen if Tim Drake dies? What happens if Batman gets what he wants?”

“What  _ does _ he want?” Luna asked.

Dick tilted his head. “Exactly. He was having Drake build portals to different universes for him. I’m not an expert on this kind of stuff, but logic says that can’t be good for any universe.”

Luna lowered their head and stared at the floor. He was right. As much as Luna hated it, he was completely right. They wanted to stay, but they had a job to do.

“How much of a hurry are we in?”

Dick put a hand on their shoulder. Luna looked up.

“From what I could find, there’s a slight time difference between our universes. We have some time.”

Luna nodded. “Thank God. Cause I want-” they yawned.

Dick smiled. “Got something to say, kiddo?”

Luna pushed his shoulder. “Hush.”

Dick pulled them up and gently shoved them towards their room. “Go get some sleep, Lu.”

Luna turned around and gave Dick the biggest bear hug they could manage. It had been a challenge since they met who could give the better hug. Luna pressed their ear to his chest. His heartbeat was steady. It was alive.

“Goodnight, Haruka.”


	16. Life is not Daijoubu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna goes on an adventure with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sup guys! This chapter is kind of late. Sorry about that. I hope you awesome peeps are doing okay. I hope you all are staying safe and healthy.  
> Anyway, dreams and violence (especially both) are kind of my specialty. (Whether or not I'm actually good is a different story.) I was in a bad wreck myself so I could draw off that for Luna.  
> Stay safe guys!  
> -Cade

Red. Everything and nothing but red everywhere. The smell was hard to describe. It was stuffy like a basement but hot like an oven. When the cold air hit their face, it was like a sigh of relief.

Gray pieces of jagged metal sat in front of Luna’s face, blinding them from the rest of the car. They looked down at their hands. They were covered in blood, but Luna had no clue from where. The crumpled dashboard stared back at them as if it was just as shocked as Luna was.

“Momma?” What happened? Why couldn’t Luna force their eyes to focus? They needed to call for help, but they needed to find their mom first. Luna had to know she was okay.

“Momma!”

Luna found her in her seat next to them. Her head lolled to the side facing them. Her eyes were closed. Maybe she had passed out. If she had, why wasn’t she breathing? Was it just hard to see because of the angle?

“Mom,” Luna called, but they didn’t hear anything in response. They pressed their ear to her chest like they had seen in movies. Nothing. Luna called again and again but as they continued, Luna couldn’t even hear themselves.

* * *

Luna opened their eyes but couldn’t breathe. They stared at the blank ceiling for several minutes, taking deep breaths until Luna could sit up and stand on their own. They stood in the middle of the massive bedroom. They stared at the floor. Luna couldn’t think about anything for who knows how long.

“Go tell Dick,” they told themselves. In their mind, Luna sounded thirteen again.

Luna put a hand on their chest. That wasn’t enough to feel their own heartbeat. The silence was deafening. They couldn’t take it. They had to hear it.

Luna wandered to Dick’s room. Ever since they came to live with him, he slept in PJs (bless) and with the door open.

Luna pushed the door the rest of the way open. They were so tired Luna was impressed with themselves that they actually found it. They picked their way through the dark room. Their legs hit the side of the bed.

“Ah.” They tried not to make any more noise as they peeled back the blankets. Luna climbed in next to Dick. They got as close as they could without waking him up, but they still couldn’t sleep.

Luna poked his face. “Dickie?”

He groaned as he woke up. Luna instantly felt bad. They weren't a kid anymore, yet here they were in his bed like a five-year-old.

“Hey, kiddo. Bad dreams again?”

Luna nodded as he petted their hair. “Yeah,” they said in a small voice.

“Panic attack too?”

Luna nodded and kept the tears back.

“Which one?”

“Mom this time.”

Dick nodded and pulled their head to his chest, right against his heart.  _ Bu-bum. Bu-bum. Bu-bum.  _ He was warm. Luna was cold. They pressed their ear as hard as they could to his chest as if they could hear his heart better.

Dick started petting their hair again. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Luna shook their head. They were already falling asleep thanks to Dick’s steady heartbeat. They fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Batman may have been a monster in Luna’s universe, but these Waynes were a different story. Despite not getting in until almost four am, Luna heard them around nine. They groaned.

“Awake yet, Haru?”

Luna groaned again. “Please tell me they don’t do this every day.”

Dildo poked his head inside Dick’s already open door and knocked on the doorframe. “Sorry, guys. The door was kind of open. Tim’s got some stuff to do at Drake Industries for the morning, but after that do you guys want to get a proper Gotham tour?”

“Sleeep,” Luna groaned.

Dick laughed. “That sounds like fun.”

Dildo winked. “Sleep first. Believe me, I understand.”

At noon, Tim returned from his meeting. Luna had just woken up. Dick was up before them. (Curse his cop shifts. He was already used to this.) Luna borrowed some of Jason’s old clothes. They were a little more what Luna was used to. Just a pair of worn-out jeans, a t-shirt of a band they had never heard of, as well as their wolf ear hoodie.

Luna met everyone in the kitchen where they grabbed lunch. They were still tired, so they went on auto-pilot, grabbed some food (an apple), and began eating. Luna didn’t notice Alfred or anyone else. When they turned back around, everyone was staring. Dick smiled like he always did. Tim sipped his coffee. Jason studied Luna like a hard science question.

Luna shrugged and sat across from them.

Jason pointed to Luna. “Are those mine?”

Luna looked down and shrugged again.

Dick laughed. “They’re not verbal the first hour or so when they wake up.”

Luna chomped on another bite of their apple and stared at Jason in the eye. They were too tired to answer.

Luckily, Dildo had Luna covered. “Chill, Jay. They can pick up new clothes when we go out today.”

“Who’s we?” Jason asked.

Tim groaned. “What did you do, Dick?”

Luna took another bite out of their apple. They watched the conversation like a tennis match.

Dildo spread his arms and winked at Jason. “Come on, we’re gonna show Luna around our Gotham.”

Jason instantly grinned. Luna hated it when he did that.

Tim took another sip of coffee. “Fine. Give me an hour.”

This Gotham was a mountain of difference from Luna’s. For one, it was brighter. (It was still Gotham, but at least there was a little sun.) For another, people weren’t shut into their houses. For a third, more children running around like some kind of seventies show. People actually smiled. Luna felt themselves scowling at everyone in distrust.

Dildo rested a hand on their shoulder. “You okay? You seem a little tense.”

“Fine,” they shot back. Being out in the open without anything to fight put them on edge. It explained why they were never good in school. “Where are we going?”

Dildo grinned. “It’s not far. Come on.”

Dildo and Jason had already taken Tim, Luna, and Dick to three different places. Luna already had regular clothes of their own, and they weren’t much of a shopping person. What else could they want to show the newcomers?

They stopped in front of a bookstore with the words  _ Mystery, Murder _ , and  **COFFEE** across the top. Luna tilted their head in confusion.

“What is this place?”

Jason grinned. “It was Dick’s idea, but I made it actually work.”

Dildo ignored him. “Come on, guys. This’ll be fun. There’s coffee!”

Luna lifted an eyebrow. “So the sign says.”

Dick put a hand on their shoulder. “Don’t be so down, Lu. I’ll buy snacks if you want.”

Luna shoved their hands into their pockets as they walked through the doors. “I wasn’t protesting. I just don’t like people.”

“Don’t worry,” Tim whispered, “I come here all the time to work. A lot of college students around the area come to study for finals and stuff. You’ll fit right in.”

“As long as I don’t have to talk to strange people.”

Dildo turned to the rest of the group and spread his arms as if he had won something. “Welcome! This is my half, the coffee half. Jason’s is upstairs.”

It was just like a giant Starbucks. Tables and couches filled most of the floor. A long counter was at the back where customers could watch their coffee or whatever be made. In the very middle, a staircase wound around upstairs.

Luna stared in awe at the sheer magic of it. Everything was so… comfy. They didn’t know if they should be suspicious or enjoy it with the rest of the group. The only thing that would make it better was…

“My portion is upstairs,” Jason said with a smile. “Don’t worry, you can bring your drinks up with you as long as you don’t ruin the books.”

“Books,” Luna echoed. Suddenly the  _ Murder, Mystery _ part of the sign outside made sense.

Despite themselves, Luna went straight to the books. They followed Jason upstairs where bookshelves filled the walls floor to ceiling. It reminded Luna of the library in Beauty and the Beast. Luna ran straight for the non-fiction section.

They heard Dick laugh behind them. “I think we found a sweet spot for Luna, guys.”

Luna shot Dick a look and went back to searching for books, anything from fantasy to horror. They were knee-deep in books when they heard footsteps coming behind them.

“Hey.”

Luna turned to see Tim standing over them. “Uh, hey.” They glanced at the piles of books.

Tim smiled. “It’s okay. Jay won’t mind.”

Luna bit their lip. “You sure?”

Tim nodded. “I was just on my way to get coffee. Want something?”

Luna took another glance at the mess of books. “Uh, yeah. Let me just put a few of these away.”

Tim smiled again. “I’ll help.”

“That wasn’t there,” Luna pointed down the shelf. “It was down there.”

“Luna,” Tim started. He paused and continued helping Luna clean up.

Finally, he took their hand. “Come on. Let me get you something to drink. You haven’t eaten today.”


	17. That's Rough, Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Tim hang out in the shops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam! We got 1000 hits this week. Carlie and I are so thankful for you guys sticking around. You peeps are fantastic!  
> This chapter is fun. I based Batman the Cat on a cat that looks similar to Batman the Cat from my job. Honestly, we just wanted Dick and Jason to have a coffee/book hybrid shop. Plus, we wanted to establish what existed in either universe. Next week should be fun too!
> 
> **SPOILERS  
> [FINALLY. The date!]

As Tim led them downstairs, Luna scanned the room. It was a habit. Ever since their mom died, they checked for anything that could be a danger to the person they were with. They also glanced at Tim every few seconds. Despite walking fine, Luna half expected him to drop.

“You okay?” Tim looked back at them with concern.

Luna straightened their face and nodded. “Fine. Where’s Dick and your brothers?”

Tim scanned the room with Luna. The three men were nowhere in sight. Luna took off down the rest of the stairs.

They spun like a child looking for their mom. “Where’d they go?”

Tim took out his phone and read a few messages. He sighed. “I hate them so much right now. I’m so getting payback for this.”

“For what?”

“Nothing,” Tim said a little too quickly. “Anyway, coffee?”

Tim ordered the coffee (Luna didn’t catch what exactly he ordered because they were too busy scanning the room again.) He scowled at them.

They sat at a table away from people and away from the noise. Luna was thankful for the latter. They sat in silence as Tim stared at his cup, occasionally muttered something about ‘asshole brothers.’ Luna bounced their leg.

When they thought their pulse was high enough, they broke the silence. They glanced out the windows covering the front of the store.

“So,” they said awkwardly, “it was pretty nice today. I think your brother picked the perfect day to show Dick and me around.”

Tim stared at them. “The weather, really?”

Luna shrugged. “Look, man. I suck at the whole ‘being a human’ thing. Cut me some slack, alright?”

“You seem to be doing fine being a human around Officer Grayson.”

Luna tilted their head. “You were just trying to avoid a dick joke, huh? Anyway, Dick is a different story.”

“Damian asked if you two were a thing,” Tim stated so matter of factly it was like he was reading a textbook. “You said you weren’t. Were you lying?”

Luna’s face twisted. “I’m no liar.”

Tim held up his hands in surrender. “I just wanted to know if you somehow got nervous or something and made something up on the spot. I do that all the time in board meetings.”

Luna stared at their coffee. “I didn’t lie. Look, Dick is the best thing that ever happened to me, but it’s not like that. It’s… a long story.”

Tim nodded.

“Speaking of your little brother,” Luna looked up, “what was with all those questions? It was a little creepy.”

Tim smiled. “Damian is just protective and blunt.”

“Hmm,” Luna took a sip of coffee as they looked around again.

Tim was silent for a minute. “Look, I don’t want to pry or whatever, but we’re all detectives. My brothers haven’t said anything, but I can’t let it go.”

“Let what go?”

“The look on your face,” Tim said bluntly. “It’s like you’re constantly on edge like you’re looking for something to be wrong when it’s not.”

Luna shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t really notice when I’m doing it anymore, but it started about six years ago.”

“Is that when you became a vigilante?”

Luna huffed a laugh at the name. “No, actually. Dick is my instructor. I’m in the academy.”

“So you get fancy police gadgets and stuff?”

Luna grinned. “Like a gun? Not yet. I have one more test for that. Everything else, I got. I passed the taser test with flying colors.” They took a sip of their drink. “Speaking of universes, what else exists here that doesn’t in mine?”

“Depends,” Tim held his cup to his lips, “what’s most important?”

“Hmm,” Luna took a long sip. “Obviously, our one-percenters and politicians are different, so those are out. Uh, how about twenty questions?”

Tim sat up a little straighter. “Alright. You go first.”

“Disney?”

“Yes.”

“So Treasure Planet, right?” Luna grinned.

Tim smiled. “Obviously. It’s my favorite.”

Luna leaned forward. “Mine too. Let’s see… Ghost Hunt?”

Tim tilted his head. “Sounds like a mystery. I think the closest thing we have would be Another.”

Luna scowled. “Another what?”

Tim laughed. It sounded like he hadn’t in a while to Luna. The grin they had was Dick Grayson worthy.

Tim stared at Luna.

Luna looked behind them. “What? There someone you recognize over there?”

Tim shook his head. “Nothing. Nevermind.”

Luna squinted at him. “Nope. What’s up, boy genius?”

“Just wondering how you smile like that?”

Luna frowned. “Like what?”

Tim took a swig of coffee, which Luna pretty sure was still fiery hot. “Like I said, nevermind. Don’t worry about it.”

Luna set their coffee on the table. “If you’re saying I smile like Dick, I probably do. I grew up with him, after all. Well, mostly. I mean, as long as you could most of adolescence growing up. Then, of course, there’s the academy. He’s been kind of there the whole way with me.”

Tim grinned again and put out a hand to stop Luna. “I get it. That’s not what I meant. I mean, I noticed that too, but that’s not what I was getting at.”

Luna tilted their head. Tim’s hand pressed theirs onto the table. Between the difference in the cold of the table and the heat from Tim’s hand, it was difficult to tell what was going on. “Oh? What were you getting at then?”

“Dammit, Batman. I said you couldn’t go downstairs. You’re a health violation as it is.”

Luna shot to their feet. Batman was here? How? Why? Why was Dildo insulting him like that? Not that Luna was opposed to insulting that bastard, but a ‘health violation’? Really?

Either way, Luna was ready for a fight.

Tim, on the other hand, stood up calmly and grabbed both their coffees. He grinned at Luna.

“Come on,” he cocked his head towards the stairs. “Don’t worry. Batman is Jason and Dick’s cat. He lives upstairs.”

Luna nearly laughed. “A cat, named Batman?”

Tim nodded. “He’s really sweet, but he loves causing trouble for Dick and Jay.”

Luna’s shoulders didn’t relax. “Okay?”

Tim led them upstairs where Dildo was carrying a very angry black and white fluffball while Jason was crouched on the floor, holding his stomach from laughter.

Luna scowled. “Somehow I’m more confused now than I was downstairs.”

Tim smiled at them. “Looks like Dick and Batman are having another fight. Who’s fault was it this time?”

In between breaths and fits of laughter, Jason answered, “Dick fell asleep. Batman stepped on him wrong and…” He gestured to the scene.

Tim shook his head.

“Batman is the cat.”

Jason stared at Luna. “Yeah.”

Luna nodded. “I like cats. Don’t like the bat.”

“Here,” Dildo materialized in front of Luna with the fluffball in his hands. “You can have the Lil monster.”

Luna glanced at Tim who still had their coffee cup. “Um, sure? It’s been a while.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “It’s not a baby, kid.”

Luna took the fluff into their arms. It’s arms flailed. Luna could see why they named him Batman though. The black on its eyes and forehead looked eerily like the cowl.

“Oooh, I see the problem.” Luna shifted Batman so he was draped over their shoulder. Luna supported the cat’s back end with their arm. “You like to see everything. A lot like your boys, huh?”

Luna stroked Batman’s fur with their other hand while the three boys stared in disbelief.

“Oh.”

Luna looked up at Dildo. “What? He doesn’t like being carted around like a sack of potatoes. Most cats like to know they’re standing on something solid anyway. How do you guys not know this?”

Jason and Dildo shrugged.

Luna rolled their eyes. “Whatever. I’ll keep him with me so you two don’t abuse him anymore.”

Dildo stared at Luna in shock while Jason protested. “Whoa, that’s a strong word.”

Luna smiled at them. “Maybe, but he’s mine now. Get over it.”

Luna followed Tim around the bookshop with Batman in their arms. They found a quiet spot near the back with a cat tree that took up a whole corner along with bean bags and chairs. Luna knelt to let the cat down, but Batman held onto them tighter. His claws scratched their shoulder.

Tim grinned. “Aww, he likes you.”

Luna rolled their eyes. “Of course. He knows I still have some coffee left.” They shifted Batman so they were holding him with one arm. Luna held out their hand to Tim.

“I see you got it covered.” Tim handed Luna their coffee.

Luna sat in one of the bean bags. Batman The Cat climbed off their shoulder and curled into a ball on Luna’s lap. Luna idly stroked the cat’s fur while they took a sip of coffee. Batman The Cat purred.

Luna and Tim sat in silence. Luna focused on the cat, but every once in awhile, they would catch Tim staring at them.

After the fourth time, Luna asked, “what?”

Tim shook his head as if he was coming out of a trance. “Nothing.” He turned away.

Luna scowled. “Whatever, weirdo. I swear you bat kids are just nutcases posing as rich suck-ups.”

Tim tilted his head. “We kind of are.”

A notification sound caused Tim to startle. He stared at his phone for a few minutes.

Luna tilted their head in curiosity. “What’s up?”

Tim hummed. His face suddenly looked tired. “I have to go back into the office. Come on, let’s go find Dick and Jason.”

Luna lifted Batman back onto their shoulder and followed Tim downstairs. The cat purred the whole time.


	18. Nerd Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna meets an unsavory colleague of Tim's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam! I'm super excited for this chapter because Tim is an absolute meme. He's so relatable it's scary. He's also cute as hell.  
> Minus this chapter, there are only two more to go! Just warning you, I'm an evil writer.  
> Please stay safe, you all.
> 
> -Cade

Luna and Tim found Dick, Dildo, and Jason downstairs around a table. Luna assumed they were scheming about Tim. Luna sat next to Dick and Batman resumed his position in their lap. They petted Batman idly while listening to the tail end of the conversation.

Dick pulled Luna in for a side hug. “I hear you made a friend.”

Luna nodded and petted Batman. “He’s warm. He purrs.”

Dick smiled and nodded. “That he does.”

“You have any pets, Moon Moon,” Jason asked.

Luna shook their head. “Nope.”

Dildo leaned forward as if he didn’t hear correctly. “How did you live?”

Luna glanced at Dick then back at the other boys. “Oh, you didn’t figure it out? I’m a vampire. A real vampire. Ever see a vampire with a pet? Don’t think so.”

Dick laughed.

Dildo scowled.

“Bullshit,” Jason rolled his eyes. “Vampires aren’t real.”

Luna smirked. “What is Batman then?”

Dildo pointed to his brother. “They’ve got you there.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “I got a call from the office. Can any of you drop me off, or do you want to go by the house and pick up my bike for me?”

Dildo nodded. “Why don’t you take Luna with you?”

Tim agreed. Soon, Luna and Tim were standing in the lobby. Luna felt out of place. The ceiling seemed like it was fifty feet in the air. Luna instinctually stood closer to Tim as he led them to the elevators.

When they got off, people instantly bombarded Tim with questions and papers. Luna somehow got pushed to the back. They were stuck behind a man much taller than Luna. They lost sight of Tim. However, they could still hear his voice.

“Easy Tam, we’ll…” Tim stopped mid-sentence. He held out his hand to Luna. The sea parted. “Come on.”

Luna stood next to him but didn’t take his hand. They had the feeling that wouldn’t look good for him. With the way Tam was looking at them, it was the right decision.

Tim closed his office doors behind them as the two of them stepped away from the crowd.

Tim turned to Luna. “You okay? They’re vultures, I know.”

Luna shook their head. The office was big, like what they saw in movies. A giant window covered the back wall. A desk stood directly in front of it.

“Your brothers didn’t tell me exactly what you did,” Luna observed, “but holy shit.”

Tim shrugged. “I don’t like to advertise it.”

Luna grinned. “Don’t want unnecessary attention?”

“Something like that.”

Luna sharply turned their head when there was a knock on Tim’s doors. A young lady with curly brown hair poked her head inside.

“Sir, Mister Luther is here to see you.”

Tim leaned back and sighed. “Alright. Give me a minute.”

Luna raised an eyebrow. “Luther? Who’s that?”

Tim sighed again. “I take it you don’t have one of him in your universe?”

Luna followed Tim to the massive window. “Based on your reaction, if we did, I wouldn’t let him have as much power as it sounds like he has.”

Tim sat at the desk. “You’ll see.”

Luna stood next to the desk like some security guard. They tagged the man that walked in instantly as asshole material. He stood perfectly straight with his chin high as if no one could reach his level. Given his height compared to Luna, it was a fair assessment. Luna hated him already.

“Timothy,” the man greeted with a sly, white smile, “it has been a while.”

Tim turned in his chair to face Luther. “Luther, what do you need? What are you doing in Gotham?”

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped. Luna turned towards Tim and eyed Luther.

“I thought we could catch up. You’re doing quite well for yourself. Your parents would be proud.”

Luna caught Tim taking a deep breath. He pulled out his phone and immediately started ignoring Luther. “Do you have a point? I’m a busy man, you know.”

Luther spread his hands as if he was Loki on his throne. “I thought it would be more efficient to have each other's number so when I am in Gotham and if you are ever in Metropolis, we don’t have to work around the red tape.”

_ Was this creep asking Tim out or just being weird? _

Tim continued to text as he stared Luther in the eyes. “Sorry. That will be impossible, seeing as I don’t have a phone.”

Luther was silent as the two stared each other down. Luna turned back to Luther. His expression remained neutral, but his shoulders tensed.

Finally, Luther relaxed slightly. “Very well,” he turned to look Luna in the eyes. “Who might you be?”

Luna glanced at Tim, unsure of how to respond. His eyes threw molten daggers at Luther.

Luna put a hand on their hip. “Name’s Luna,  _ sir _ . I’m a friend of Tim’s.”

“I see.”

Luna scowled at his tone. The last time someone talked to them like that was when their first day at the academy. They proved that asshole wrong later that class time.

Luna didn’t realize they had taken a step forward until Tim spoke.

“Can I be of any help, Lex?”

Luther dipped his head. “I don’t believe so, Timothy. Perhaps I will see you at the next meeting.”

Tim stressed a polite, mocking smile. “Perhaps.”

As soon as the doors closed behind Luther, Luna felt their shoulders relax.

“Asshole,” they whispered.

Tim nodded. “Sorry about him. I wasn’t expecting him to be in town.”

“Cocky bastard,” Luna agreed.

Tim sighed at something on his phone then stood up from his chair. “Come on. Bruce has something.”

Luna raised an eyebrow. “Ominous.”

Tim grinned. “He thinks he has a way to get you and Grayson back to your universe.

“That was quick.”

“I just don’t get it,” Luna said as they followed Tim and Dick into the Batcave. “If you’ve sent other people back to their universes before, why can’t we?”

Bruce spoke slowly as if speaking to a child. Luna did not appreciate it. “Those individuals brought their own form of transportation.”

“So you’re building something from scratch, basically?” Dick asked.

“Yes,” Bruce nodded. “Flash is going to assist.”

_ “You mean do most of the math while you pay and actually build the thing.” _

Luna looked above Bruce’s head at the Batcomputer monitor. A man with a red spandex costume smiled at the group. He seemed the type to call out Bruce’s bullshit and laugh at it. Luna liked him already.

They tilted their head. “Are you basing this off the TARDIS?”

Flash stared at Luna. “Oh, I like this kid.”

Luna bowed. “Thank you, good sir. But seriously, I don’t know much about Doctor Who, but if the Doctor can go through the timey wimey stuff, why can’t you? I mean, I’ve seen your alien tech on your Batsuit. Personally, I think it’s a little extra, but if it gets me home, I honestly don’t care.”

Everyone was staring at them at that point. Tim’s mouth hung open like a mailbox. Flash and Bruce were speechless. Dick smiled like an idiot.

“What?”

Tim muttered something Luna couldn’t hear as he joined Bruce at the computer.

_ “That’s not a terrible idea, Bats,” _ Flash suggested.

Bruce glared at the monitor. “The TARDIS isn’t real, Flash.”

Luna crossed their arms. “By that logic, neither should I, nor should your other visitors.”

_ “She’s got you there.” _

“They,” Luna corrected, “just thought I would make that clear.”

_ “Sorry about that.” _

Luna shrugged. “It’s cool. People always mess it up the first time.”

Bruce stared at Luna.

“Come on, Brucie. At least you have a starting point. Let me help.”

Bruce and Luna stared at each other for a solid minute until Bruce sighed. “Fine.”


	19. Panic! at the Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna meets a millionaire and a good doggo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about last week. I was having a tough week. This chapter is pretty long so hopefully that will make up for it. Only one more chapter left! Hopefully you all like the ending. (Between you and me, I'm low-key working on the second part at the moment, but it's slow going.)  
> Anyway, this chapter was both really hard and really fun to write. Parties and good siblings are fun to write. Luther is not. I hope you guys like it as much as Carlie and I do.
> 
> Stay safe guys, please!
> 
> -Cade

“Richard John Grayson, you bastard!” Jason chased Dildo through the manor. “Give it back.”

Luna took a step back as they passed their room. Luna shook their head and headed towards the kitchen. Dildo and Jason had been stealing each other’s weapons for two months. If Luna was honest, it was getting annoying.

They met Tim in the kitchen. “You ready?”

Luna nodded. “Between Dildo and Jay arguing, I’m wide awake now.”

Tim grinned. “Good. We’ve got a lot of work to do today.”

Luna groaned. “You know, I’m more a police report person.”

Tim nodded. “I’ll handle the numbers today.”

Luna pressed their hands together like a prayer. “Bless you and your genius self. I really wasn’t feeling it today.”

“Let’s get going.” Tim left the kitchen.

* * *

Luna checked their watch. It was almost five o’clock. Almost time to clock out. Knowing Tim, he would stay after hours before going straight to patrol. This was why Luna was there.

Luna glanced to their right at the dog at their feet. Mulder was Tim’s dog. The only reason he was allowed to be in the office was he reminded Tim to take care of himself, and live.

“Come on, boy.” They waved their hand. “Let’s go make sure your boy isn’t dead.”

Luna loved Mulder. He was a fluffy, black Norwegian Elkhound. His orange backpack held snacks and water bottles for Tim when he inevitably forgot to eat.

Luna crept into Tim’s office, knocking on the door. “Hey, Tim.”

They found Tim slumped over his desk like Luna would do when they were bored. They tapped on his head.

“You dead, dude?”

Tim groaned. “Nope.”

“Fantastic,” Luna grinned. “I brought Mulder with me.”

Tim reached down and petted Mulder’s ear. Mulder turned so Tim’s hand rested on a water bottle in the backpack.

“Thanks, buddy,” Tim said as he took a sip of water. He glanced back up at Luna. “You ready for tonight?”

Luna shrugged. “I’m sure what the point is in me going. I mean, I’m kind of just your makeshift secretary. I don’t have anything to add.”

Tim waved them off. “You’ll be fine. I need help with idiots.”

Luna smiled as they remembered a few months ago. “Like Luther?”

Tim laughed. “Yeah, especially Luther. I heard he was back in town.”

“I’ll take care of Luther if he shows up.” Luna winked.

* * *

Tim pulled at his bowtie. Jason was in the back making fun of him, but honestly, he wasn’t listening. Tim’s universe’s Dick was sneaking up behind Jason with some kind of liquid while Bruce scowled at him disapprovingly. Damian was nowhere to be found.

He probably wanted to keep an eye on Luna. He seemed to have gotten attached to them. Dick and Jason considered them a sibling. Bruce was protective of them too.

Dick leaned his hands on Tim’s shoulders. “You ready to go, Timmy?”

Tim nodded.

“Let’s go!”

He followed Dick, Jason, and Bruce to Other Dick and Luna’s room. Luna didn’t seem the gala type since they were more willing to get dirty than even Jason. It was obvious they had been through some heavy stuff. Bureaucrats were bound to piss them off. Yet another way Luna and Jason were similar.

Bruce knocked.

Other Dick’s voice came from inside. “Just a sec. We’re almost done. Luna is being difficult.”

“No, I’m not. I don’t see why I have to wear this. What even _is_ this stuff?”

Bruce, Jay, and Dick wandered downstairs to wait. Tim stayed by the door. Tim didn’t know why, but he wanted to see what Luna was so upset about. It clearly wasn’t about what they were wearing.

Tim heard Other Dick laugh. “It’s makeup. It’s so… you know I don’t know. Just think of it as Halloween makeup.”

“I get enough Halloween twenty-four seven.”

“Just sit still for a second.”

Tim followed the others downstairs and waited in the entryway. Luna and Other Dick weren’t the only ones they were waiting for. Dick had invited one of his friends as a plus one. Bruce had invited someone too.

Tim sighed. He needed coffee. Stat.

Selina and Kori arrived at the same time. They greeted their respective dates before moving on to greet Jason and Tim.

Selina swept a hand under Tim’s chin. Rude, he was only a few inches shorter and her heels weren’t helping.

“I heard you had your own date, Kitten. Where are they? Bruce was quite cryptic on the phone.”

“You mean our party crashers from another universe?”

Tim rolled his eyes at Jason and gestured to the balcony. “They’re upstairs with the other Dick. Actually, they should be down here.”

“Do they need help?” Kori piped up. Literally, her feet were a few inches off the ground.

Before any of them said anything, Kori and Selina were off to help Other Dick and Luna. After a few concerning raised voices and arguing minutes later, Other Dick, Kori, and Selina came downstairs.

“Where’s Luna?”

Other Dick smiled at Tim like a proud parent. “You can come down now, Lu.”

Kori clapped her hands excitedly. “We wanted to make it look like a movie reveal.”

Tim rolled his eyes. Even Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. Those three had way too much fun.

“I expected this from you, Dickhead. Why did I fall for this again?”

“Just get stepping, Lu,” Dick called back. “remember what I told you.”

After an audible grumble, “I was not built for this,” Luna finally came down the stairs. 

Kori was right, it was like a movie. Luna lit up the room when they smiled at Other Dick when he whistled. Tim’s mind went blank. He couldn’t tell anyone how good they looked. He felt like he could stare at them all night. In all honesty, he probably would.

They wore a black strapless jumpsuit with a half skirt. Their hair was in a half-bun with a chopstick holding it together with a part of it flowing down their shoulders. The eyeshadow highlighted their amber eyes perfectly (Kori’s doing no doubt.) The shoes were simple flats yet somehow were still stunning on Luna.

“Quit gaping, meatheads,” Luna tilted their head at the group when they reached the bottom of the stairs. “We’re wasting time.”

Other Dick smiled. “We’re just admiring you. Just take it, Lu. There’s no harm in friends helping.”

Luna seemed to melt at that. They lowered their head. “I remember. Thanks.”

Other Dick wrapped his arms around Luna. “Come on. Let’s go have some fun for once.”

Luna bit their lip. “I’m not good at fun, remember?”

Jason patted their shoulder. “Nonsense. I’ll show you. I’m sure Tim will help me too. Right, Tim?”

Tim nodded. “Sure,” I said quietly.

Dick winked at Tim and whispered, “we know, little bro. Just go for it.”

He shot him a look. Tim walked to Luna and offered his hand. “You can ride with me if you want.”

Luna smirked and took Tim’s hand. “Sure. You’re a better driver than Dickie over there.”

“Hey,” other Dick protested, but his smile gave him away.

* * *

“For the record,” Luna said out of the blue as Tim drove, “I’m not exactly Gotham elite.”

He grinned. “Who could tell?”

They hit Tim with the back of their hand. “I’m serious. I’ve never been to a fancy party like this.”

He tilted his head. “Dick didn’t let you go to prom?”

“Does that really count if you danced alone the whole time?”

“Was it a party?”

“Yes?”

“Did you dress up?”

“Yeah…”

Tim smiled at them. “Then it was a fancy party. Doesn’t matter what the intention was.”

They picked at the neck of their jumpsuit. “I guess.”

When Luna bowed their head, the pin in their hair sparkled. It was a blue-tipped chopstick. Tim guessed it was there to hold up their hair.

“What is that?” He pointed to the chopstick.

Luna reached to touch it but stopped. “Selina’s idea. She had it in her bag for some reason. She said it was a weapon if I ever needed it.”

Tim smiled. Knowing Selina, she had more than she let on. Still, it was nice of her. “Of course she did.”

Tim pulled up to the front of the gala. He could already see groups of Gotham aristocrats, cops, and elite. Everyone with a different agenda and motive of being there. For Wayne kids, it was just to appease the media. Keep them off the bats’ scent.

Luna sighed.

Tim set a hand on their shoulder. Their pulse was faster than normal. “You okay?”

They nodded. “Yeah. It’s just… My mom was prone to panic attacks. It’s starting to look like she passed that on to me. I’ll be fine.”

“Guess we’ll both be faking until we make it. For the record, no faking, you look beautiful.”

Tim got out, handed the valet the keys, and walked to Luna’s side. He opened the door and held his hand out.

“Just go with the flow,” Tim said without moving my lips.

They smiled. “Practicing to be a ventriloquist or something?”

They took his hand, and he led them inside. Tim heard them take another deep breath. He squeezed their hand. Dick would do that when Tim was little. It was reassuring.

Luna took his arm. “Don’t need rumors, do you?”

“Too late. They started when you got out of the car.”

They pinched him. “Shut up. I don’t need Dick and your brothers making fun of me when we get back.”

Tim handed them a glass of champagne. “No worries. Just relax.”

“Don’t ever say that when handing me a glass of alcohol ever again.” Luna took the glass despite their words. “You know we’re underage, yes? Or does your universe have different laws?”

Tim grinned. He found he was doing that a lot lately, and it wasn’t faking in front of the cameras. “I doubt it, but we look young for our age. Plus, no one here really cares. It’s almost expected.”

Luna raised an eyebrow. “Wayne kids drink underaged all the time?”

Tim shrugged. “Something like that.”

“Speaking of which, aren’t you driving us home later?”

Tim waved his hand. “Don’t worry. I upgraded it so I don’t have to do anything.”

“How very Tony Stark of you,” Luna said as they took a sip.

Tim had no clue who that was, but he took it as a compliment. Tim led Luna around the room so they weren’t awkwardly standing in one place the whole night. Most of the people were one-percents looking to be the next big thing by offering to be Tim’s partner at Drake Industries or asking if Bruce was looking for a partner. The answer was always the same.

Luna stayed silent almost the entire time. Tim guessed what they told him in the car was true: they weren’t good at this.

Eventually, Tim led them to a relatively secluded area. He turned them so they could face him. They were blue.

“Luna? Talk to me. You okay?”

They let out a breath and took in another. “Sorry. Did I ruin anything?”

Tim shook his head. “No, what just happened?”

“Sorry, I heard somewhere if you hold your breath, it helps with panic attacks.” They shook their head. “Not working so far.”

Tim took their hand and led them to an empty room. “What do you need? How can I help?”

They shook their head. “I’ll be okay in a second. I’m so sorry.”

Tim didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help. He remembered Luna and Dick were touchy people. Maybe that would help.

Tim rubbed their shoulder. “Just breathe, okay? You’re doing fine.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m not mad. I promise.”

Eventually, Luna calmed down enough to talk again. “I’m better.”

“You sure?”

They stood perfectly still for a second before wrapping their arms around him. Tim hugged them back as hard as he could. He heard this helped when someone was having a panic attack too.

Luna took another deep breath before letting go. “Okay. Let’s go party, shall we?”

He nodded. “Sure. Wanna dance?” Tim held out his hand.

They smiled and took Tim’s hand. “Cameras have been watching us since we got here. Are we going to give them something to talk about?”

Tim smiled back. “Sounds like fun.”

With tons of eyes on them, Tim took Luna to the dance floor. A slow waltz was playing. He figured both of them could keep up with it.

“You know,” Luna whispered as Tim put his hand on their hip, “I don’t know how to dance. Cliché but true.”

“Don’t worry,” he took their hand, “I’ll make it easy. Odds are, no one cares anyway.”

Luna glared at me. “With the number of cameras on us right now? I doubt it.”

Tim stepped forward, leaning into Luna to guide them. “This is normal… for me anyway.”

“Heh,” Luna smiled, “for you. My Drake wouldn’t touch these things. He hates people in his face. He barely tolerates me.”

“He sounds like an ass,” Tim said.

Luna smiled. “He kind of is. Too bad he’s the linchpin to my universe surviving or not.”

“I wish you could stay,” Tim whispered.

Before Luna could answer, Bruce appeared out of nowhere. “Tim, Barry found something. I need to leave. Can you handle things here?”

Tim nodded.

Bruce ran off. Luna and Tim stayed still for a few minutes.

“Do you think he solved the TARDIS problem?”

Tim rolled his eyes. “You’re still on that?”

Luna shrugged. “Why not? It’s one of the only ways I can understand the science of it all.”

Tim grinned. “Science not your forté?”

Luna shook their head. “No, not the math part. I was better at physical stuff. You know?”

Tim nodded. “That makes sense.”

“Does Bruce normally leave you to fend off these morons?”

Tim shook his head. “No, besides, I’ve got my brothers to help.”

Luna smiled. “Your brothers are sweet.”

“Also nowhere to be seen,” Tim pointed out.

Luna laughed. It made Tim smile. Out of the corner of his eye, Tim caught sight of a familiar face. He took Luna’s hand and looped it into his arm.

“Come on,” he smiled. “I want you to meet someone.”

“Vague,” Luna commented.

Tim led them to the bar where a man with a blonde beard sat with a glass. He greeted Tim with a smile.

“Tim, long time, no see.”

Tim smiled back. “Hey, Ollie. I want you to meet my friend. Luna, this is Oliver Queen. Oliver, this is Luna.”

Luna tried for an awkward smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Right back at you.”

Luna tilted their head. “I’ve been reading a lot about you. You work with Bruce quite a bit.”

Oliver nodded. “That I do. I take it you work closely with him as well?”

Luna nodded and glanced at Tim. “Is this really the best place?”

Tim smiled. “Bruce and Barry found something. They’re working on getting Luna home right now.”

Oliver nodded. “Hate to see you go so soon, kiddo. You’ve been a huge help on missions.”

“You’re welcome,” Luna smirked.

Oliver laughed.

As Luna and Oliver chatted, Tim’s phone vibrated. He answered it.

“Hey, Luna,” he set a hand on their shoulder. “We have to bail. Sorry, Ollie.”

Oliver waved him off. “It’s alright. It was good to meet you outside the office, Luna if you get what I mean.”

“Kind of creepy way of putting it, but good meeting you too.” They leaned closer and whispered, “Green Arrow.”

They followed Tim back to his car. He drove them home.


	20. Not Goodbye, See You Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Officer Grayson say their goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Zuko here. Nah it's Carlie. I haven't done an author note in awhile so I waited until the last chapter to do one. But I wanted to tell you guys that I'm so glad y'all liked this story. This story was started because I was bored and made a powerpoint on all the Robins then it's snowballed into this masterpiece.
> 
> Hey, Cade here. Last chapter is finally here! I'm so excited! This chapter was both stressful and fun to write. conclusions were never my thing, but I'm pretty alright with goodbyes. I'm a little sad that it's ending, but the work was worth it.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this story with Carlie and I. I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Love everyone who gave us love and supported this: our first fanfic (posted.)

“You’re awfully quiet,” Dick observed. “What’s wrong?”

Luna’s shoulders sagged as they dejectedly set a shirt down. “I don’t know.”

Dick’s smile was sympathetic. “Don’t want to go home?”

Luna rolled their eyes. “I thought we already went over this.”

“We did, but it doesn’t change the fact you don’t want to go.”

Luna bit their cheek. “I want to save our universe…”

“But you like it here,” Dick finished.

Luna nodded. The bag they were packing was only half full, even after an hour. Luna was stalling.

“Listen,” they said, “I’m stoked that Bruce and Flash figured out a way to get us back, but… I don’t know. I’m not excited. I’m… disappointed.”

Dick pulled them into a hug. “And that is perfectly fine, Haru. there’s no reason to feel guilty.”

Luna hugged him back. “I’m just going to miss them.”

Dick stroked their hair. “I know. Is there anyone, in particular, you going to miss?”

Luna glared at him. “Should there be? Why do I get the feeling you’re making fun of me?”

Dick patted their head. “I am. Come on, we have to go help the boys with the machine.”

Luna sighed. “I’ve always wanted to use a TARDIS.”

* * *

“It’s not a TARDIS,” Bruce said in annoyance.

Luna shrugged. “Tomato, potato. It’s the same principle.”

Bruce sighed. “Yes.”

Dick set a hand on Luna’s shoulder. “Let’s double-check the news so we’re not surprised.”

Luna nodded. They set their duffle bag by the Batcomputer. They leaned against the desk as Dick typed. Both of them had gotten good at using the Batcomputer’s mainframe. Over the past two months, they both had been helping with patrols. Luna loved it.

Now that they were leaving, it left them almost empty. Not that they didn’t miss their universe. They missed the academy. They missed Luna and Dick’s apartment. They missed solving cases and arresting thugs and drunks.

Thinking about it made the homesickness worse. They distracted themselves by thinking about one night last month.

_ “Red Robin,”  _ Oracle warned, _ “watch your six.” _

_ “Always, O.”  _ Luna could almost see the smirk on Tim’s face as he punched some of Two-Faces thugs.

“There are more on the northwest side too,” Luna noted, “Hood, wanna back him up, or are you enjoying your vacation?”

_ “Rude, bitch,”  _ Jason bit back,  _ “you know I hate Arkham.” _

“And I agree it’s a pointless hellhole, but these alternate realities are getting seriously out of hand. Go help your brother, please.”

Jason sighed.  _ “I hate it when you make good points.” _

Luna grinned. “Robin, where are you?”

_ “I am assisting Nightwing.” _

“Perfect,” Luna typed a few things into the computer as more gates opened up.

Two-Faces started popping up out of nowhere a day ago. Luna and the circus freaks had been doing their best to contain them, but they were getting seriously out of hand. Dick was on the other side of the Batcomputer running some computer-smart stuff that Luna didn’t understand with Oracle. They were predicting where the next portal would pop up.

_ “Next portal will be near Drake Industries,” _ Oracle announced.

_ “Shit.” _ Luna raised an eyebrow at Red Robin’s occasional use of language.

They couldn’t blame him though. That was his company. It made sense he wanted to protect it with all he had.

“I’m closest,” Luna volunteered, “I’ll take care of it.”

_ “No,” _ came Tim’s instant response,  _ “They know you there. They can’t see you. Not to mention everyone else.” _

“I’ll take one of the extra masks, then,” Luna countered, “come on. Let me do this.”

A long silence.  _ “Batman?” _

_ “Be careful.” _

In a second, Luna was grabbing a mask and an earwig. They grabbed spare arm guards to go over their sleeves.

“Be safe, Lu,” Dick called as Luna mounted a motorcycle.

They smiled at him. “Just like at home.”

Luna sighed at the memory. They didn’t think they would be going home back then, let alone this soon. They wanted to go home so badly they didn’t even consider the adrenaline that came with the circus freaks’ job. The thrill Luna got from putting away all those Two-Faces and pushing some back through their own portals was indescribable. Luna felt useful. It was amazing.

“Luna,” Dick’s voice brought them back to the present. “Looks like someone opened a case for Tim Drake. I guess Renee listened after all.”

Luna grinned. “She listens, just not to your babbling.”

Dick elbowed them. “Shut up.”

“Has the bastard made a move yet?”

Dick scanned the police reports again. “Not much. He robbed a few places. Really small stuff.”

Luna scowled. “Doesn’t sound like him.”

“Maybe he’s trying to keep the kid alive?” Dick bit his lip.

They nodded. “That would make sense. Still, what does he even need Drake for? He has the portals. Why isn’t he here right now killing our asses?”

Dick shook his head. “Wanna go find out?”

Luna nodded. “Let’s kick his ass for a change.”

Dick and Luna said their goodbye as Bruce fired up the machine. Despite what anyone would think of a portal, it was square like a door. Luna nearly laughed. Did they mean to make it look like Monsters Inc.?

Dildo smothered Luna in a hug. “We’re going to miss you, kiddo.”

“You too,” Luna said as they struggled to breathe.

They turned to Jason next who held out a hand. “Not much of a hugger.”

They wrapped their hands around his waist in a hug anyway.

He laughed as he hugged back. “Dickie was right, Moon Moon.”

Luna looked up at him. “Even you, Gunslinger?”

He sighed. “Yeah, even me,” he said in a sarcastic tone.

Luna smiled. They stumbled forward slightly as something ran into their back. They looked down at the little arms wrapped around them. Who could miss those green gloves?

“You okay, Dami?” They patted his hands. “Maybe let me hug you back?”

Damian’s grip loosened slightly which allowed Luna to turn and wrap Damian in their arms.

They ran tiny circles with their hands over Damian’s back. “You okay there, minion?”

“I will only let you go on one condition.”

Luna smiled. “What condition?”

“You must come back, Tsukiyomi,” he whispered, “for my brother’s sake.”

Luna laughed. “Pretty sure Dildo is gonna have my hide if I don’t at least find a way to call.”

They could feel his scowl. “Not what I meant.”

Luna pulled back so Damian was at arms’ length. “If all else fails, you all can come to my universe. I’m pretty sure we have the same materials to build a new Monster Door. Sound good?”

Luna saw his disdain in the way his lips screwed. He sighed, “I suppose.”

They ruffled the kid’s hair. “You’re a brave kid, you know that?”

Damian puffed out his chest. “Of course I know that.”

Luna caught a tear forming in the corner of his eye.  _ Of course, you are kiddo. _ They gave him one more hug. “Be good, Wayne.”

As Luna leaned back upright, they caught Damian wipe something off his face. They ignored it. They figured the little assassin wouldn’t want anyone to see him cry.

The door made a horrendous noise as it started up. Sparks flew, but eventually, the middle glowed yellow just as Luna’s Batman’s portal did. The door whirled as the gears and wires did their thing.

* * *

Luna took a deep breath as they stared at the portal with their bag over their shoulder. They still couldn’t believe they were going home. They wondered if Renee or any of the other officers missed them. The only thing that probably changed were the light bulbs.

Come to think of it, they hadn’t seen Tim all day. They hoped he wasn’t avoiding them.

They felt a hand on their shoulder. They turned toward Tim.

He smiled. “Did you think you were going to leave without saying goodbye?”

Luna smiled back. “I was seeing if you would notice if I was gone.”

“Believe me, I would have.”

Luna raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that? We’ve got enough messes to clean up without me being in the way.”

Tim tilted his head. “That really is a thing with you.”

Luna shrugged. “It’s a habit. Are you going to be okay when I’m gone?”

Tim bit his lip. “I’m not sure.”

Luna rolled their eyes. “Damian already told me to come back so you don’t have to worry about that. Who could say no to that little baby face?”

Tim’s eyes lit up for a millisecond. “That reminds me. Here, take this.”

He pressed a small device into Luna’s palm. They looked down at it. It was a small walkie talkie looking device with red and blue patterns.

Luna scowled playfully. “What is it, and why did you decorate it?”

Tim shrugged. “Jason and Damian did the decorating. I just built and programmed the thing. It’s a communication device based on the portals. I figured since we could get files and news reports from your universe, maybe we could get some kind of cell signal too.”

Luna stared at him in awe. “When did you-”

He shrugged again. “In my free time.”

Luna grinned. “That’s not a lot of time, Timmy.”

“There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

They tilted their head. “What’s up?”

Luna glanced to their right at Jason, Dildo, and Damian all looking at each other. Jason and Dildo were snickering like middle school girls for some reason.

Unexpectedly, Tim wrapped Luna in a Dick-worthy hug. He squeezed them tight. Unsure what else to do, they squeezed back.

Tim squeezed again. “I like you.”

Luna laughed. “I like you too, Boy Genius. You’re like my best friend. Next to Dick, of course.”

Tim shook his head as he backed off. “No, I mean. I  _ like _ you.”

“Yeah,” Luna said, “I got that.”

Tim sighed. “No, I-. Nevermind.”

Dildo fell to the floor.

“We need to go,” Dick called from the edge of the portal.

Luna smiled at Tim. “See you soon?”

Tim nodded. He reached for the back of Luna’s head. He pulled them towards him. He pressed his forehead to Luna’s. “You had better come back. Otherwise, I’m sending a search party for you.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Luna smirked.

Tim stood on his tiptoes and kissed Luna’s temple. “Come back to me… please.”

Dick put a hand on Luna’s shoulder. “Come on. Time to go.”

Luna glanced back at Tim. His face was slack.

They turned to face the rest of the crew. “See you later, guys,” they smiled.

They took Dick’s hand as he led Luna through the portal. Just like before, nothing seemed to happen. Luna and Dick stepped through to their Batcave. Luna caught sight of dried blood. It was Dick’s blood from when they left.

“Cover,” Dick ordered.

Luna nodded, but before either of them had the chance to move, they heard a voice. This one wasn’t Batman. It wasn’t Drake. It wasn’t even Renee’s. This one was older, creepier. It reminded Luna of an older Lex Luther.

“Good evening, Officers. How fortunate it is that you have joined us.”

Luna and Dick slowly turned to face the voice. Luna’s shoulders sank when they recognized the face.

“Oh, we are so screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Long, Farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye... Yeah no we be back don't know when but follow us on tumblr to get updates and also random shit we post or like about.  
> Cade- epic202  
> Carlie- timsspleen


End file.
